The Auditor
by Haloixix13
Summary: The massive power spikes in the Krosmoz have not gone unnoticed. Asis is sent to investigate the capability of the gods, and attempt to find the source of such powerful beings. Takes place after the Ova mini-series. I might change the title in the future.
1. An Assignment

**WAKFU FF1-1**

Asis walked across the majestic streets of gold, entering the palace. His short, brown hair was unkept, his shirt was stretched and torn in some places. His right arm was leaking Iccor1, and his purple eyes watched with precision, seeing several variants of the same picture at once. His physic was in perfect form, with a few scars that would intrigue the most experienced fighters. His black headband wrapped around his forehead, with a white congruent sign at the center.

This was not his true form, but it was the one he loved the most. The one he had found love with, the one he had found friendship with. The form Asis had when he was mortal.

He walked down the white-marble halls, feeling accomplished, and eager to see He Who Is Above All. Asis took a deep breath, before pushing the Jade throne doors open, and walked to the thrones that sat a light year away. Even with the distance, Asis could make out the bright light of the one who sat on it, The One Who Commands All. Asis blinked to the throne, causing the Seraphim and Cherebum to move in defensively.

Asis chose not to make a scene and knealt, "You, Who is King of All Things, and King of Kings. I have completed the task assigned. The gods have been replaced, and the mortals shall enjoy a period of prosperity, though I can not vouch for how long."

The One Who Rules Over All probably already knew the message, but Asis still preferred to deliver it in person.

Suddenly, an angel appeared before Asis, "This is good, The Great Councilor is pleased. He has another task for you."

Asis was a little shocked that he would need to be deployed again so soon. "What is his command?"

A scroll appeared before the angel, " There is universe with incredibly rapid spikes of energy. You are to audit it, and you may use discretionary judgement on the gods of the realm."

Asis nodded, "I shall arrive the day of their meeting."

The angel blinked back above the One Who is Above All, before joining the chorus of praise.

Asis left the throne room, and immediately began to travel.

The gods of the Krosmoz had their annual meeting at the beginning of the new year. They stood at their respective thrones, with only Iop being absent, for obvious reasons. It was honestly more difficult, as Eliatrope perfectly balanced the council, resulting in a lot of stalemates with votes.

Even Xelor would get into disputes with Cra and Enutroph.

The most recent dispute was over the recent flooding.

Osamodas shouted, "I am only speaking the truth. The beasts of the world suffer from the floods of that terrible Ogrest. We need to raise ground, so that the animals may roam freely as before."

Cra stood up in opposition, "The Cra people are already high enough as it is, the mountains can not rise higher."

Enutrof stoked his beard, "Why not, more mountains means more gold. My followers are quite deserving."

Xelor had to object to that notion, "Your followers are nothing more than greedy pigs who seek more wealth than they could use."

Enutrof felt insulted, "Why you're one to talk. At least I have followers!"

Eliatrope spoke up. sHe was small, with the body of a child. The average age of her people. Her reddish hair stuck out of a forest-green cap that was much too large, "It's not a matter of followers, it's a matter of fairness."

Cra smiled, "It would not be fair to force my people into even higher living conditions just to appease-"

She stopped. Someone was intruding on Inglorium. The other gods felt it two.

Enutrof drew his shovel, Xelor fired a blast at the door, Eliatrope and The Great Dragon also fired their blasts also at the door.

Cra drew her bow and fired a volley of arrows. The other gods fired divine beams at the door way, except for Pandara, who simply charged with the beams.

The doorway glowed as a humanoid figure stepped through the portal, only to find energy coming from all sides.

Suddenly a burst of energy emerged in every direction, distorting sound and color.

The only sound that filled the room was that of Asis's footsteps as he approached the throne room. He ducked under a frozen energy arrow before sliding between Eliatrope and the Dragon's frozen blasts.

Asis suddenly stopped and gazed at Eliatrope's face, her determination to stop the intruder. Asis removed the time-freeze from Eliatrope and The Great Dragon, who watched as their attack hit an empty door way.

"Well that was a very warm welcome." Asis laughed with a small smile, causing the two gods to jump.

They immediately recognized him, "it's _you_." Eliatrope proclaimed in awe.

Asis laughed, "I am here under business, I just need to know where your Accountant is."

Eliatrope sighed, looking at her feet, "Is that all?"

Asis's energy pulse just bounced back. He knew every place in this Palace, every petal on a flower, every inch of marble.

The Great Dragon spoke, "Third door on the left hall of the first floor."

Asis nodded, "Thank you."

He blinked to the room to see the small deity reclining in a chair, who appeared to have been watching some grand adventure through a magic window.

Asis raised his hand with an open palm and unfroze the accountant.

The accountant blinked a few times before kicking the side of the window with his foot. When that didn't work, the small deity kicked a second time.

Asis cleared his throat, causing the accountant to stumble back onto his desk, "You…you're a-"

Asis cut him off, "Yes, yes, I know what I am, don't waste my time. I am here under business."

The Accountant began sweating bullets. He paused for several seconds, breathing heavily before asking, "W- who will be replaced?"

"You're being audited, not removed. I am given full discretion when I am done." Asis stated plainly, looking down on the shell-shocked deity.

The Accountant nodded, slowly turning to grab a key. He waddled over, his sweat still flowing. The Accountant placed the key in a golden trap door, and twisted, revealing a bookcase the size of light years.

Asis nodded before floating down to the most recent book, which was the height of a 10 story building, and two stories in width. Its number read: 987.

Asis's belly began to burn, "ACCOUNTANT!"

The Accountant appeared at his side, wringing his hands nervously, "Yes, how may I be of service?"

Asis growled, "You are missing last year."

Asis clapped his hands as energy pulsed through the room. It pinged back.

Asis felt his eye twitch, "You are missing several years!"

The Accountant locked his fingers nervously, "I must have taken a nap at that time."

Asis glared at him, "For a whole year?"

The deity quickly countered, "gods have slept for longer."

Asis cocked his head, "Well you aren't wrong." He closed his eyes and began to concentrate his energy. The clock began to move backwards, seconds….minutes…hours…days….

Asis's eyes opened, "You somehow slept through a massive energy spike?"

The Accountant began to nod.

Asis growled, "I bet your other years also have high energy spikes."

The Accountant responded with, "Well, I mean it saves you some work. And Its not like it hurts our reputation to have a lack of Energy spikes."

Asis smiled. It wasn't genuine, not at all. It was a smile of immense anger and frustration, "So either you are a really bad Accounting deity, or you happen to get sleepy at the worst times."

Asis raised a finger which began to glow bright with energy, causing a face of pure terror to overtake the deity.

Asis continued, "Can you guess which one is worse?"

The Accountant cried out, " They're both equally bad!" He covered his face, as though it would save him.

Asis felt the energy flow through his finger…but then he stopped and sighed. No sense in destroying him now that the point was made.

Asis growled, "I want last years records, along with any other records you would have happened to fall asleep on. If I don't have it, you can guess what I will do."

The accountant nodded as he opened his palm and book like the others appeared, massive. Asis opened it and began reading silently to himself.

These books were encyclopedias on steroids. Every blade of grass, every bacterium in the wind was recorded in these books. Divided by years, they made life easy, and less energy consuming.

Asis finished the first page in literally no time at all. After all, time has to be passing for reading to take time.

Asis could tell he was going to be in dimension for a while, however, so he called out, "ACCOUNTANT!"

The deity appeared before the last 'T' left his lips, "How may I be of service?"

Asis spoke, not looking up from the book, "I require papyrus and ink."

The Accountant inquired, "Ah, how much paper would you require?" He had a terrified, ready to please smile.

Asis responded calmly, "Just a small bit, enough for a second-grade poem."

The Accountant nodded, "And what color ink would you like?"

….

Asis stopped reading. Did he really just ask what colored ink Asis would want?

Asis raised his head from the book, and pointed a finger close to the Accountant's cheek. Asis fired an energy beam that ripped through an empty shelf, through the foundation to where light was shining through the tiny hole.

The deity was slow to recover from his shock. When the Accountant did, he answered for himself, "I'll surprise you."

Asis gave a hateful smile, "Yes, surprise me."

The Accountant returned shortly afterward with the supplies requested.

Asis began writing his grocery list, all the while turning the pages of the gigantic book with his energy.

Asis got fifty pages in before his eyes started to cross. His muscles were also starting to get sore. Keep time frozen was taking too much energy. Time for a little break, a few hours would have passed anyway.

Asis blinked back to the throne room to find Eliatrope and The Dragon eating a red-speckled sausage. "Is that Edutrof's rare divine sausage?"

Eliatrope smiled, "Yea, he never shares with us, so I just thought I would have a teeny-winy piece. Just this once." She cut a piece of sausage and raised it to her mouth with a fork.

Asis sighed, "Theft is not a very godly trait."

Eliatrope frowned and stopped moving her fork, "Are you gonna make me give it back?"

Asis smirked, "Cut me a piece, will you?"

Eliatrope did as she was asked.

Asis tried the piece. It had too much salt in it, definitely made cheap.

He had what he wanted, So Asis clapped his hands, and time unfroze. Asis waved his right hand and sent out a wave of energy to blast away all of the gods attacks.

The divine beings were stunned, except for Eliatrope, who proclaimed, "Don't bother guys, he's the real deal."

Xelor turned to her, and the gods began to realize what she meant. They all began to sweat, as the fear began to fill their fibers.

Asis smiled, "Well, with introductions out of the way, I will get to business. You are being Audited, and I am reviewing this universe's history to see why. I have a list right here of accommodations that I expect to be fulfilled." Asis held up the sheet of papyrus with the markings on it.

Asis handed Xelor the list, "I expect it to be completed soon enough."

Asis turned around and walked out the doorway, only to be stopped by Enutrof, "W-where are you going?"

Asis smiled, "I was intrigued by a name I found in the history I read, a 'Yugo of the Eliatropes'. I thought I would get some qualitative data. I expect my little residence to be built by the time I get back."

He then opened a portal to the world of Twelve.

Xelor couldn't believe it. An Alatreon2, in his realm. He looked at the list on the paper, and gasped.

Flower gardens, forges? Did just want a-

As he got to the bottom of the page he read, in thick black letters "A palace of multi-colored marble."

Xelor couldn't believe this.

Eliatrope spoke up, "He's here under orders apparently."

Xelor felt more sweat pooling around him.

Asis sat on the small wooden stool, and waited. His torn shirt and vest had been replaced by a casual yellow shirt and brown fur pants.

Finally, Alibert came over and said, "Terribly sorry for the wait, we have been incredibly busy, can I take your order?"

Well it wasn't a lie. There were several people who were dining in the small inn.

Asis smiled, "I will have the special."

Alibert raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. He went back to the kitchen and shouted the order back.

A few minutes later, Asis got his order back. It was a seared fish on a bed of rice with carrots and peppers. He bit into it and was in awe….at how aweful it was. It was hard to force down his throat. The fish was over-cooked, the rice was dry and the carrots…. well they were normal but that didn't stop the other food from overpowering them. They also lacked salt or any form of seasoning.

Asis forced a smile, "its-ah pretty good."

He had full plate of this to eat? Asis thought of something quick, "Is that a rat over by the kitchen?"

Alibert shot up and ran to the counter, which he jumped over to look in the kitchen.

Asis opened a portal, which had a purple hue, but was black at the center with white specs all around, sort of like a night sky.

Asis dumped the dubious food into the portal before flipping the plate back onto the table.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard as a black dragon flew out of the kitchen with a piece of steak. The dragon growled, about how no one would catch him.

Then the dragon and Asis made eye contact.

The dragon slowed down before landing on Asis's table, and glanced at the meat before pushing it towards him.

Asis smiled, "No need, I already ate. What's your name?"

The dragon replied through a grunt, "Grugal."

The dragon flew up and rested on Asis's head.

Asis scratched the dragon's chin.

Suddenly a wail was heard as a little Eliatrope came out. He had white hair and red eyes, and he ran towards Grugal.

Then He saw Asis, and the little Eliatrope stopped crying. He had a few sniffles, but the connection was getting stronger.

Asis had to stop this before the child got too attached, "Run along now, little one."

Grugal growled, "That's just Chibi, he's my whiny little brother."

Chibi began to go back into the kitchen, but stopped and turned back to stare at Asis. Then he began walking back.

Fortunately, Alibert came out, "Grugal, get off of that mister's head, you over grown lizard."

Asis tensed up after hearing a dragon be reduced to 'over grown lizard'.

Grugal snorted, but did as he was told, flying back into the kitchen with his brother.

Alibert came to Asis, "Sorry about that, he doesn't really act like that to most people."

Asis shrugged, "He greeted me like a relative, better than an enemy."

Alibert laughed, "Yep, I-" He noticed the empty plate, "Are you already done?"

Asis stood up, and opened a portal in his palm to manifest a ruby, about the size of a grape, "Yep, I would like to meet the chef."

Alibert tensed up. He eyed Asis warily, "YUGO!" he shouted.

An Eliatrope boy, in a blue hat appeared. Yugo.

Asis smiled, "Hello boy."

Yugo made eye contact with Asis, and tensed up.

Asis spoke, "I must complement the food."

Yugo nodded.

Something wasn't right, He saw this headband wearing muscly dude, and his guard immediately dropped.

This guy seemed too trustworthy for being a complete stranger.

Yugo stared at him, "Thanks for the complement."

The man smiled, "Might I speak with you in private? Outside perhaps?"

Yugo nodded, to Aliberts dismay, "But Yugo, we have orders coming in!"

Yugo turned to his father, "I won't be long hopefully."

Yugo followed the stranger. He had to find out why this guy was so different. Was he magic? Did he have evil intentions?

Yugo couldn't afford to wait; He summoned a portal and fired the [Tofu Toaster].

The beam travel fast, going for the back of the man's head, there seemed to be no way for the stranger to dodge.

Yet for some reason, the tofu toaster seemed to stop and burn a few inches away from the stranger's head, as though it were hitting an invisible wall.

Yugo called out, "That was a warning shot!"

The Stranger replied, "No it wasn't. You had every intention of injuring me."

Yugo tried a different approach, "What do you want? Who are you?"

The stranger responded with, "My name, that would be Asis. What I want, is information."

Yugo got on guard, this guy was going to be tough.

Asis jerked around and Yugo braced….only to be hit in the face by a light blue flower. It was actually pretty, and Yugo was sure Amalia would love it, but why was it thrown?

As though He were reading Yugo's thoughts, Asis said, "It means peace and comfort. I am not here to fight, I just want you to answer some questions. In exchange, I can teach you the Ultimate form of the Eliatropes."

Yugo still had his guard raised, "What do you want to know?"

Asis smiled, "I want to know about the disaster that happened last year."

Iccor- blood of divine or angelic beings.

Alatreon- A being with the power and purpose of destroying gods.

**So, this is my little break from RWBY. I might make a series out of this based on reception, but Right now I am just testing the water.**


	2. A Brief Scuffle

**Hey Nether Dragon, I didn't know you liked Wakfu.**

"Ultimate Form?" Yugo asked, "I'm not gonna fall for that! What ever you are trying to do. I will stop you!"

He fired another blast from his portal.

Asis sighed, "Of course you will."

The blast hit the air, making translucent rainbow ripples.

Asis finally faced the boy, "Look, I am very serious when I say I just want information. I am simply here" he paused, making sure his point got across, "To do my job. I learn everything, then I get out of here."

Yugo tensed up. The boy still didn't trust him.

A voice in the back of Asis's mind spoke_ Weren't you the same when you were mortal?_

Asis sighed, "Look, I will teach you the Ultimate form, and I will throw in three void tokens, how about that?"

Yugo blinked, "Void tokens?"

Asis nodded, feeling a little bit of joy that the boy at least lowered his guard, "Yes, you simply throw them, and if I can grant a wish, provideditisnotagainstdivineornaturallaw" He disclaimed, " I will grant it."

Yugo nodded, "Okay, but tell me something first?"

Asis perked up, "Yes?"

Yugo continued, "Why did I feel so comfortable around you? I don't know you."

Asis flinched, "That's….personal, I will explain it if the need arises."

Yugo frowned at not getting his way, but he relented, "Okay so what do you want to know?"

Asis smiled, "Lets start with last year. What happened?"

They talked for a couple hours about the events, Ogrest, and the Dofuses.

"They are small, egg-shaped objects-"Yugo started.

"Which gives the user unparalleled amounts of energy and control." Asis finished

Yugo looked confused, "Energy? Do you mean Wakfu?"

Asis groaned, "I am not calling it 'Wakfu', it sounds like a made up martial-arts."

Yugo's confusion grew, "A what?"

Asis simply sighed, "Don't worry about it." He then stood up, "I guess I should go ask Percedal of Sadlygrove about his encounter."

Yugo perked up, "Dally? Yea, he lives over out in the middle of nowhere. I can point to it on a map if you'd like?"

Asis smirked, "I think I can manage."

He stood up, closed his eyes, and let out an energy pulse, which rippled across the Earth. Through the green fields, the rocky steppes, across rivers and through forests.

A cottage, big enough for a farming family. There were four occupants, three of which had exceptional energies, like that of a deity.

Asis blinked outside the house, leaving the poor Eliatrope confused.

Yugo walked back to the inn where his dad was waiting with a scowl, "Only a few minutes huh?"

Yugo smiled a sheepish grin, "Well, he turned out to be nicer than I thought."

Alibert gave a sigh of surrender, "Well, Chibi handled the guests well enough. And Grugal acted strangely tame the whole time you were gone."

The top of Chibi's cap betrayed his position as he walked to the door and opened it into the dining area. "That guy was nice, he's a good man."

Yugo was confused yet again, "How do you know if he's a good man?"

Chibi smiled a toothy grin, "I just do. I could feel it."

Percedal finished a second helping of stew. Eva's cooking really was the best. The knight-god leaned over his chair to smack Eva's butt while she was cleaning up. Unfortunately for him, Percedal only one arm, so he couldn't hold on, and ended up plummeting to the wooden floor.

The children erupted into laughter, even Eva, who was on the middle of washing a bowl looked down to giggle at him.

"I uh meant to do that." Percedal stated with a smile.

"Of course, you did, my _brave knight_." Eva said, crouching down to kiss "Dally's" nose.

Elely recoiled, "uh, mom and dad are doing that lovey-lovey stuff."

Flopin, covered his face.

"Now children, it's only natural for a mommy and daddy to love each other very much." Eva stated before returning her gaze to Percedal, "Isn't that right dear?"

Percedal face was blushing like a pubescent teen all over again, "Yep honey, No one loves you more than I, your mighty knight."

A deep laugh was heard from shelf built into the wall as Rubilax raised his voice in laughter, "Imagine that, the mighty Iop god reduced by the complements of a single girl."

"Oh, and here I was, remembering how you got to be back in that sword again, you big softie." Eva retorted.

Rubilax quieted down, "I'll, uh, just be here if you need me."

"That's what I thought." Evangelyne scowled before returning her gaze to her husband and leaning in to whisper, "What do say that, after the kids are asleep, we maybe try for another?"

Dally's face was cherry colored, and he could only nod really fast. Dally made sure to paly with the kids extra hard with the last couple of hours they had before going to bed.

He then laid them down, before telling them a story of how he had defeated the might Rubilax with the Iop's most fearsome weapon of all, his head.

Elely jumped up right as he was finished, "YEAH! Another one."

Percedal was trying his hardest to not get upset, "Maybe tomorrow?"

Elely's excitement turned to anger as she shouted, "No, ANOTHER ONE NOW!"

Dally maintained his composure, this wasn't the first time Elely had done this.

Carefully, he worked his parental spell, running his hand along Elely's cheek, watching the willpower fade from her eyes as Dally began to lightly "shush" her.

"I…ah…..wanna…ano-"Elely's eye shut as she plummeted on her bed.

Dally had never tip-toed so fast in his life. He practically jumped down the stairs, and ran straight to the bed room. What he found was a _very_ scantily clad Evangelyne lying in a cat position on their bed. "Come to save me _good knight_?" She playfully asked, throwing her head back in a dramatic fashion.

Percedal mustered all of his previous training, " M'lady, I am here for you."

He removed his cloak and tossed it onto the chair in the corner.

"_Oh save me sir Percedal_" She continued theatrically.

The knight tugged down on his pants and- his belt. "Uh, just a moment." Dally said awkwardly as he fiddled with it, trying to unbuckle his prison.

Asis blinked into the room with Percedal of Sadlygrove. Upon opening his eyes, two people schreeched, one being Percedal and the other being a woman.

Percedal shouted, "RUBI!"

A sword materialized in Percedal's hand and he swung it against Asis's left shoulder. Of course it did little more than annoy the sword with a headache as the blade bounced harmlessly off of Asis's aura.

"So do all people in this universe try to meet each other with lethal attacks?" Asis asked.

Dally staggered back before trying again.

The door behind Asis burst open with a little girl and boy ran in, the little girl shouting, "What's going on, is it a battle? Please let it be a battle!"

Asis snorted as another attack bounced off his aura, "Hardly, I'm not here to fight."

This girl was Elely, she was Percedal's child. The boy was Flopin, also Percedal's child. Which meant the woman must be Evangeline.

"Why are you here then, why are you interrupting our night!" Percedal shouted, leaping in for another attack.

"I just wanted to asked you some questions about the…._Fall of Ogrest?_" Asis stated as the man was knocked on his butt.

Percedal finally got up without attempting to attack Asis, "Can't it wait till tomorrow, my wife and I-"

"DALLY NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!" Evangeline shouted.

"Not _what_ in front of us?" Flopin asked curiously.

Elely eagerly joined in, "YEAH_, WHAT?"_

Asis fired a purple distorting pulse before it got out of hand. The world seemed to turn a shade of grey as a rippling sound left Asis's body.

'Dally' explained how a man and woman work, where babies come from, and how important it was to have only someone you love present.

Evangeline looked mortified as Dally finished stating, "Understand? Wow that's the most still I've seen you kids be in a while." He waved his hands in front of the frozen kids, "Are they zoned out or something."

Asis groaned, "I froze them in time, stop looking so horrified. I spared your kids the awful scaring of their father's teachings."

Percedal sat silently before muttering, "I wasn't that bad."

Evangeline, on the other hand, let out a sigh of relief, "Well thank you for that."

Asis nodded, "Now, I would like to talk with you, Percedal, on why you thought it was a good idea to challenge a being with the power of a god on your own."

Percedal was ready to talk just yet, "You have to beat me in an argument."

Asis was a little confused before looking through the timeline. Ah, fighting, leaping aerial attacks, ground attacks. These were like the Saxons, only even more primal in nature.

Asis nodded, "Shall we go outside."

Percedal shook his head, "I'll fight you in here."

Asis, in turn, shook his head, "I'll fight you outside."

Eva stepped in, "Dally, I would like it if you wouldn't wreck our bed room."

Dally turned to his wife, "Uh, if I win, are we still on for tonight?"

Eva smiled, "If you win, yes."

Dally skipped with joy, "Alright stranger, lets get this over with."

The two headed outside. The snow was on the ground and the moon was higher in the sky. True, not that much time had passed, but Asis needed to prove a point, and he needed something he could fix without hurting too much life.

They stood twenty feet away from the porch, which had Percedal's family on it. Elely shouted out, "Kick his butt, Dad."

Percedal waved to his daughter.

Asis cleared his throat, "How do you wi-"

Dally immediately charged, slashing at Asis with his sword, which bounced harmlessly off of Asis's aura.

Percedal immediately jumped back, and the sword grew in size, with the blade changing to a green and white swirl.

Dally dove for Asis's legs swinging at the knee caps, once again being stopped by the aura.

Asis couldn't help but feel this was a waste of time, but the man wanted to fight, and this might help Asis understand the power spikes that have been afflicting this universe.

While Asis was lost in thought, the blade had apparently changed again, to glow like coals in a volcano. Judging by Percedal's body posture (Heavy breathing, sweating despite the weather being cold out, slumped stance) He had already tried to attack.

Asis had to ask, "Is that it, or do you have another sword transformation to go through?"

Percedal's breath was certainly letting him know his limits. He turned to the porch to see his little Elely looking in both awe and fear. She was afraid he would get hurt, in awe of her father's fighting style.

Percedal couldn't bear the thought of disappointing his little girl.

He reached deep within himself, and pulled on the power of the Iop god. His flesh began to glow as Percedal faced his opponent, "I have one more trick in my deck."

Asis was impressed, the mortal was outputting the power of a mid-tier deity. Not a small feat for a mortal, in fact nearly impossible without magic or divine blood.

Dally charged forward, slamming the sword against Asis's Aura, causing it to become more pronounced. It was visible now, as a sort of purple fire that flowed around Dally's opponent. But the blade still didn't even make a dent in it.

Dally tried chops, slashed, and stabs until Rubilax shouted, "Enough, the headache is too much!"

Percedal looked down at his old friend, "Sorry, buddy."

Rubilax groaned at the word 'Buddy', but disappeared without a verbal complaint.

Asis spoke up, "Are we done?"

Percedal stared him down, "Not yet. You can take hits, but can you dish them? I want to see you actually throw a punch."

Asis nodded, "Not unreasonable, although, it isn't much of a punch."

Percedal looked confused as Asis raised his right hand, which was in a fist except for the pinkie finger, which was pointed straight down.

Asis spoke with a commanding voice, "Pay close attention, I won't do this pointlessly again."

Asis jerked his hand to point his pinkie straight up.

A loud explosion shook the Earth as everyone struggled to get their footing.

The ground shook, and the sky crackled. Then it stopped.

Percedal looked up, "What was that supposed to do?"

Asis point up to the sky.

Percedal, Evangeline, the kid all looked up, with horror on their faces.

Where the moon had once been, a bright flash covered the sky, colors of yellow and orange, with browns remains of the satellite speckling the picture.

Dally shook at his knees, falling back.

Asis began to undo his last action, rewinding the clock to restore the moon to its old state.

He then approached the diety, "I think I won our argument."

**Yes I know. I will get back to RWBY, but I love Wakfu, and I thought I might edicate a little more time to working on this.**


	3. Sudden Shock

**Hunt5671, thanks for the favorite**

Asis asked his questions all night. "Why would attack a monster like Ogrest? What provoked him? Why would you think you could take him on?"

Yes, Asis asked repetitive questions, but he couldn't understand logically why someone so out matched would dare think they could hurt what was basically a high tier deity.

Then Asis realized that mortals weren't logical. They acted on whims and fleshly desires. This would take some pondering. Though Asis had experience once being a mortal himself, that time had come and gone.

"So you see-" Percedal started, but was interrupted by Asis stating, "Love."

"Uh, what?" The young knight asked.

"Love is what motivates your people. Love of battle, love for family and friends. Admirable." Asis smiled, these, as the gods and other Alatreons would say, 'foolish' emotions often motivated heroes and champions to do the impossible.

Asis felt something…creeping. It moved as though- no three things. They were moving so close as to not be noticed. Their presence betrayed their intentions, as creatures of darkness. The forged by a dark god. But there was something familiar about them.

Asis was not one to act rash or inspire fear, so it would be best to wait for the mortals to be asleep. 'Dally' as he was called was a god by technicality, but seeing that the host was mortal, he was more of a deity.

Asis also noticed that Evangeline had dozed off to her partner's dramatic portrayal of the scene. This was the time move, "I have heard all I need. I will retire now." He stood from the couch and blinked outside, allowing the mortals their confusion once more.

The three presences were in the woods. Their dark power betrayed that much, but there was too much to pinpoint an exact location.

_Oh well, looks like I have to do this the old fashion way_ Asis thought as he walked down from the porch into the woodlands. He strolled through, slowly, and radiated enough power to make sure that the presences knew where he was.

And Asis knew that they knew of his location, because he could feel the dark beings following him.

Asis led them away from the house, careful not to provoke a sudden attack that might have disastrous consequences for anyone nearby.

The creatures seemed to follow without making a physical form, as though literally moving through shadows.

_Just a little further_ Asis thought as he approached a clearing in the woods. A small stream ran in front of him. A deer-like creature spotted Asis and continued to stare until Asis spoke with a calm voice, "Run along now." Causing the beast to turn around and run into the wooded area on the other side.

Asis smiled as the dark creature manifested a few yards behind him.

They rose with the shadows, appeared to be made of the darkness itself before taking on physical form. A dark grey cloak covered the heads, descending into brown and black furs held together by metal buttons. Their bodies were wide and thick, boasting physical mass, as thought to intimidate any foes before fighting even began.

The melting continued, and Asis wasn't going to stop it, if only to be courteous and respectful to these dark beasts last few moments of life.

Their morphing continued as leather-like boots formed, boasting silver spikes around the shins of the creatures. Hands manifested, at first like humanoid hands, but the tips boasted claws like that of a hawk.

And finally, the metal masks over the monsters' faces. They were uniform, each identical, and were silvery rectangular plates, which stretched out to form a snout like shape. Carvings appeared to cut out eye-like appearances into the masks, and carved out the straight lines around the mouths.

These were Faceless. They stretched their talons out to the shadows as thick blades appeared out the darkness.

Asis sighed, before releasing small orbs of light which surrounded the Faceless squad, earning their silent shock.

"Sorry, but you aren't the first of your kind I fought." Asis stated, causing the creatures to perform a unified silent roar. Though no magic could be detected, Asis feel there was an unnerving effect of seeing a battle cry, but hearing nothing.

When they returned to their neutral state, the two Faceless on the edges of the formation charged at Asis, while the center one-stepped back.

Asis raised his index finger with a straight arm and fired three beams at the charging Faceless. The beams punctured the masks, shattering them, causing the airborne bodies to slowly disintegrate in black smoke.

_Now where is the third one_ Asis thought as he scanned for powerful presences. Nothing. The Faceless was keeping his power low, as though to avoid Asis's wrath. It was a clever tactic, if not for the fact that Asis could see the shadow that had no reason to be so dark in the clearing.

Asis groaned before firing another beam, only for the shadow to scurry into the forest before the beam struck.

Asis pursued into the forest, the Faceless's natural element. Asis followed the direction that the shadow went, but recognized that he should have easily caught up with the Faceless.

Asis had to stop a fire a pulse of energy to search the area-

Asis ducked and slammed his elbow backwards, colliding with the silvery metal plate, shattering it, while also avoiding the blade that was aimed for his neck.

The Faceless slumped down, raising its hands to watch as they began to dissolve.

Asis knew this wasn't over, the decaying beast in front of him was hardly the source of the issues that had come to this world. Not to mention, how many other faceless could there be out in a world so large. Asis had already acted out against his position to not heavily interfere in mortal affairs, He could't do much more.

Asis would need a champion to deal with these threats, at least until Asis found _him_.

Yugo rested his head against the pillow his father had laid out for him. His eyes were not staring at nothing, they were staring at the empty bed space that had once been Adamai's.

His brother had made an ultimatum.

"_Your friend or your brother Yugo!" Adamai shouted._

_Yugo turned away before saying, "If I side with you, I won't have a second option."_

_He opened the portal to the Sadida kingdom and walked toward it. Slowly, too slowly to avoid the doubting sensation in Yugo's heart._

"_IF YOU WALK THROUGH THAT PORTAL," Adamai shouted, causing Yugo to stop, "You'll never see me again!"_

_Yugo, shouldn't have said anything, yet he couldn't stop himself, "I love you bro."_

_He did not need to turn to feel the betrayal, the pain, and the anger that his brother felt. Their connection ensured that well enough._

_Yugo walked through the portal_.

He still waited for his brother to return, to go back to yelling at Grugal, to laugh at Alibert's misfortunes, to see Ruel's dismay at the mention of his tab. Yet the bed remained empty,

Yugo had to shift his head to keep his cheek dry. He was crying yet again. It wasn't like Yugo hadn't tried to "be a man" or "Suck it up." Yugo had tried several different approaches, but the feeling of the rift between his brother still existed, no matter how Yugo looked at the situation.

Between the two options, certain eventual destruction or possible immediate destruction, Yugo knew in his bones that he had made the right choice. But He would gladly admit to being wrong if it meant that Adamai would come back.

Yugo sighed, closing his eyes as he drifted off to a hopeful sleep. Yet he couldn't, in addition to Adamai being gone, the visitor they had today still tugged at the fabrics of his mind…and the imagination.

Was this mysterious visitor a mighty wizard, out for the world? Was he a god, testing Yugo. His mind went to less glamorous, more likely options, like some homeless fool who'd picked up a magic artifact. Or maybe a thief.

His eyes began to imagine various stories, which, quite frankly, Yugo just wanted to ignore. He wanted to sleep, and wake up to find the family reunited, or dream about it. A light flashed against his eyelids, probably Chibi lighting a lamp to go get some water. But the light didn't go out or move.

Yugo groaned, "Chibi, either blow out your lamp or go do what ever you were going to do."

There was no response. Yugo opened his eyes.

The light was coming from the window. Yugo got out of bed and walked over to see what was going on.

His face erupted in horror as His eyes were greeted by the sight of burning buildings. Yugo dropped a teleport beneath himself to lead outside.

Yugo's ears were greeted by screams and wails of agony.

Yugo quickly set out a string of teleporters to lead to the village, landing in the streets between two burning thatched houses. People were running away from the center of the village, away from the burning buildings, but their faces didn't look distressed… they looked terrified, like the people were running from something.

Yugo heard a cry from a woman and turned to see a house engulfed in flames, with a woman crying as two men held her back. He fired a teleporter over to the group, who were trying to drag the woman away. Yugo could hear the cries of a child from inside the building.

He could tell from the situation what was going on, and teleported inside the building. Fire burned all around, and smoke clouded his vision, but Yugo was an Eliatrope. He closed his eyes and laid down on the ground, seeing a small mass of Wakfu over the smoke.

Yugo crawled over, careful to avoid the flames, and rose over what appeared to be a cradle. He picked up the child and Opened a teleporter to the outdoors, finally opening his eyes.

The woman surged forward, "My baby!" She practically tore the baby from his hands and held the child close to her chest.

Yugo looked around and noticed few people running towards the houses as well. Yugo ran immediately to help, teleporting in and out of houses, doing whatever he could to save lives. He saved a couple dogs, a few children, an old woman who thought 'the fire place looked pretty' while starring at a burning wall.

After the woman, he dropped to his knees, feeling the weight of teleporting multiple people. He was exhausted, and the lack of sleep wasn't helping.

Yugo struggled to his feet, and looked up to find a crowd of terrified victims running away from a house at the center of the village. Surely everyone else was safe now?

Suddenly, the house in front of Yugo burst into pieces, the flames scattering in all directions, knocking Yugo onto his back.

When Yugo raised his head, he saw a figure standing where the house used to be. The man had a long cloak that reached down to fur jacket, going further down with dark furs covering legs. Yugo also noted the talons instead of finger tips and face mask the figure wore.

Yugo rose to his feet, "Did you do this?"

The figure remained silent, seeming to scan the area. Then it lunged forward, attempting to grab one of the shocked bystanders.

Yugo acted quickly, firing a beam of Wakfu at the masked man, hitting him in the shoulder. The man stopped, before turning in a wide stance to Yugo. His talons opened up, causing the night air to seem to bend into his palm. Yugo had a split second to recognize what the figure was doing before creating a portal to avoid the blast, which transformed another burning house into coals.

Yugo felt his legs ready to give out, his lungs sore from breathing heavily. His eyes rose from the ground to see the figure's left arm outstretched, a hilt appearing in his hand. The darkness around the figure seem to morph into a wide guard, followed by a wide blade that stretched out several feet. The Blade didn't have tip per say, like Rubilax, but rather, a round blade on the end that gave a sort of hour glass shape to the blade.

/*linebreak*/

Asis walked through his new palace, generously created by the gods of this realm. All over the marble walls were engravings of tales and myths.

He walked towards the throne room, before noticing the nearby doorway's engravings. He saw dragons, wyverns, and other winged beast bowing, all bowing higher and higher with ascending rows, where at the top was a-

Asis summoned a sword from his treasure and immediately slashed the top of the carving seven times in rage. He hated that legend. Asis didn't want to be reminded anymore about his past. He needed time to think.

/*Linebreak*/

Yugo Rolled again, dodging the blade that was swung with surprising ease from the masked figure. Before Yugo could recover a burst of the dark energy hit Yugo, destroying a chunk of his shirt, causing his shoulder to erupt in a tear-jerking pain.

Yugo could hear an acidic sound and turned to see his skin bubbling and popping where the blast had hit.

Yugo clutched his shoulder as the sizzling began to subside. Yugo only had time to looked up before the flat part of his opponent's blade struck him in the face, knocking Yugo to the ground. Yugo found it impossible to keep his eyes open, and closed them, just for a moment.

"_GET UP!" An Eliatrope girl shouted as Yugo opened his eyes in her arms._

_She pressed her forehead against his, her pink hair clashing with his golden._

Yugo blinked, feeling a massive pain in his head. The masked figure was starring down at him, the sword raised. Yugo had one shot to end this. Yugo fired a full power Wakfu beam at the metal mask, knocking his opponent back.

The masked figure clutched his face, though he still remained silent. The figure removed his hands from the mask, revealing no damage, aside from a light scuffing of the metal.

Yugo was exhausted and ready to accept death at this point. He was sore, and he couldn't really do anything to stop his foe, who walked slowly towards him.

Yugo slumped down. At least the people had escaped.

The Figure's sword gleamed a sinister intention. He raised the blade would end Yugo's life, staring down at the young boy.

Then the masked figure suddenly jolted, as though he had been shocked. The figure backed away from Yugo, looking around, searching for something…or someone.

The Figure seemed to get more panicked as each second passed, before his figure sank into the dirt, seeming to melt into the darkness, disappearing.

Yugo waited, before crawling back to the inn after a couple hours.

He opened a portal to the roof, and crawled through the window…to find the same head band wearing stranger standing over Chibi, stroking his hair lightly.

Yugo mustered what little strength he had left and took a fighting stance.

The stranger raised a finger to his lips, shushing Yugo, "You don't want to wake him, he's having a good dream."

Yugo looked to find Chibi chewing on his hat with a happy smile and raised cheek lines.

Yugo asked the question, "What are you doing here?"

The stranger gave a sad smile, "I'm here to take you to train."

Yugo shook his head, "I told you, I don't want your training."

The Stranger sighed, "Yes, but now it's mandatory. If you don't a lot of people are going to die, good people."

Yugo stared at the stranger as he continued, "You'll also disappoint your training partner. They really want to see you."

"My training partner?" Yugo asked, confused.

The Stranger nodded, "Yes, you apparently have quite the unfair history together."

Yugo thought, _it must be Adamai, I can finally make up with him and we can get on with our lives._

"So, are you coming." The stranger opened a black portal that had white specks in it and was surrounded by a purple hue.

Yugo hesitated, before thinking_ Adamai is waiting for me, I won't make him wait any longer_. He nodded and followed the figure through the portal.

**Wow, that was fun to write. **

**I also discovered that three underscores don't equate to a line break.**


	4. Furious Brawler

Yugo walked through the portal into a white marble palace. A thumping sound could be heard throughout the hallway.

He noticed how the walls were engraved with various depictions of creatures and warriors, and how Wakfu seemed to be abundant in every aspect of the palace. To his right was a doorway with various plant limbs hanging out in the hallway. To the left was a door way with a strange red-ish orange glow emitting from the darkness.

Further down the hallway were more doorways, where bleating could be heard and odd scents could be smelled even from the great distance that they were from the doorways. At the very end of the hallway was a doorway that seemed to be an empty tiled room.

But the thing that shocked Yugo the most was the proportions. The Door and hallways were big enough to accommodate Rushu. This must be what it felt like to be an ant on Alibert's floor.

Yugo even forgot the pain he was in. He felt tiny, in an endless void of nothingness. Yugo looked at Asis, who nodded to himself in approval, "Yep, they gave me everything I asked for."

"They?" Yugo asked.

"The gods of this universe. They were very accommodating." Asis said before looking at Yugo, "Uh, forgive my manners. You can't train in that state."

Yugo suddenly remembers the pain he was in, the bloodied nose that was leaking, the bruises on his chest and arms.

Asis placed a hand on Yugo, and they were suddenly in a forest…wait… He saw walls, they were in a room of sorts.

Asis gestured in front of him. What Yugo saw was a giant grey stone bowl, big enough to store a wagon. It seemed to be hand-chisseled, with various smooth edges around in the inside. To the left and right were white marbled people with eagle wings on their backs, holding up bowls of fruit to the sky.

"Climb in." Asis commanded. Yugo looked at him, before carefully placing a toe down on the-

As his toe went below the edge of the bowl, a cold sensation filled it, and the ripples gave away the fact that water was present. Yugo jolted back, to which Asis said, "Come on, we don't have all day. That's a joke."

"What!" Yugo asked, " What do you mean?"

"Time moves funny here. I can spend a week in here, and only a day has passed in the real world, or I can spend a minute in here, and ten thousand years have passed. I can stabilize it for the most part, but I can train you for…. three…four months, maybe a year."

"Seriously!" Yugo practically, shouted.

"Yes, now get in." Asis said, gesturing to the bowl.

Yugo climbed into the large bowl, and the cold water seemed to get warm rapidly. He completely forgot his pain, and felt his muscles relax. Yugo finally gave way to the sigh of relaxation, before allowing himself to be submerged underwater. All his pain was gone, and the oils from his hair, the sweat from his arm pits. Yugo's whole body felt cleaner than it ever had before. He surfaced happily, "That felt amazing."

"It's a spring of life. It'll heal your wounds, clean you of any waste on your body, and cure any poison in your blood." Asis stated, "But you should get out, it only works so well, and it can backfire if you use it when you aren't injured."

Yugo's eyes widened, "What do you mean, backfire?" He quickly scrambled out of the water.

"Well, it can stop your natural healing ability, and make you reliant of it to survive any wound." Asis Stated, stretching out his hand Yugo took it, before they appeared in a different room, with white marble tiles as far as the eye could see. At the center of the room was a desk, above it, were massive books that seemed to stretch on endlessly into the sky.

But the biggest thing that caught his attention, was the Eliatrope at the center, standing next to a weird horned monster, both of which seemed equally surprised to see him.

The Eliatrope had pink hair, a burgundy cap, and a short dress. Instead of ear tuffs, she had stout horn-like ears shooting up the side of her cap. Her skin was darker than Yugo or Chibi's.

The Horned Beast have two bony horns stretching out of the back of its head, smaller horns descended down its back, to the pelvis where a tail existed. The beast walked as a biped, but had no wakfu.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Yugo." He stated, before asking, "Who are you?"

"I'm Nora." She stated, brushing her pink hair out of her eyes.

The two stood in silence.

It felt really awkward, and only Asis seemed to find the amusement from the scenario, "Well I figured the two Eliatropes in the world would be able to deal with the Faceless."

They weren't listening, Yugo and Nora were busy examining the other.

Yugo finally asked, "Are you the Nora from the council of twelve?"

Nora nodded, "That's what I was told. Are you Yugo from the Council of twelve?"

Yugo nodded, "I guess, 'so I've told' is the best answer I have."

Nora nodded cautiously.

Asis cleared his throat, "Training begins now!"

The Horned Beast stretched out it's arm in the most unnatural, gelatinous way, grabbing Yugo and tossing him into the air.

Yugo scrambled to recover, wondering why Asis would rush things and hit him while he was recovering from the shock. He threw a portal under his body and threw another portal by Nora.

"What was that." Yugo asked, still partially recovering.

"He is an interesting one." Nora said, balling her fists and lunging at the beast.

The Horned best seemed to split in half before Nora's fist connected, re merging behind her with it's arms outstretched.

"Behind you!" Yugo shouted, firing a Wakfu beam at the beast.

It seemed to turn incautiously, and split itself in half again. Where did it go, Yugo was looking all over the room.

He dropped to the floor as two fists tried to meet where his head was. The Horned beast growled as Yugo couldn't even find the balance to stand. Wait, it wasn't growling…it was laughing.

Nora lunged at the beast again, only to find a fist in her stomach, and she also dropped to the ground.

The Beast raised its foot over Nora's head.

Yugo forced himself to his feet, and fired another beam, anything to get it away from Nora."

The Beast opened a hand, and a portal opened in front of Yugo's beam, absorbing it.

Suddenly, Yugo felt a Wakfu blast strike his back as he went flying into the Beast's fist, getting knocked out cold.

_Yugo walked into the council chamber, spotting three hats and four dragons behind the stone seats. Four hats, none of Glib's incarnations had ever grown beyond half of the normal height for an Eliatrope, or so He'd been told by Quilby._

_Speaking of which, Quilby was the first to stand up, "Why did you wait so long to come. Is there something more important than Governing our people?"_

"_Chibi governs the people, I just did see the point in coming to hear another one of his decision's that Mina always agrees with." Yugo said, making his implications very clear._

_Before Mina had the chance to speak Chibi raised his hand, still wincing from the insult Yugo had sent his way. Yugo felt bad, he and Chibi had been close friends ever since they were little, but Yugo needed a cover._

_What was he supposed to tell them, "Oh guys, sorry I'm late, three meteor's almost wiped out all on the planet, but I destroyed them using most of my wakfu. What don't worry about any world ending threats, as long as they happen when I'm alive, I can save us." No, better to let them think he was an asshole rather than to be in a constant state of panic._

_Chibi spoke with a calm and collected voice, "I called you here because we have a bit of a problem."_

"_Did Quilby freakish experiment explode again, I'm not cleaning hi-" Yugo started._

"_I can't stand her anymore!" Glib shouted huffing._

_Yugo dropped the façade, "Who?"_

"_Nora, she hatched a while ago, and I thought her energy could be put to good learning, but all she cares about is flowers and Efrim!"_

"_Is that right?" Yugo asked. Yeah Glib was smart, but he had single, boring way of teaching_

_Mina stood, "Yugo, If I recall right, you also had difficulties learning-"_

"_Impossible to teach was more like it." Quilby muttered under his breath._

"_\- and after consulting the council, We think it would be best if you taught her." Mina finished, ignoring the loud muttering._

_Yugo groaned, "Why do I get Glib's job."_

"_She's a stupid child, I think it'd be best if she just stayed in her little paradise, free from the problems of the world, save us all some trouble." Glib growled, his frustration tangible._

_Yugo clenched at Glib's words. Yugo had endured those words directly from Glib. Of course now Glib was nothing in the way of Wakfu compared to Yugo._

"_I'll do what I can." Yugo stated, glaring at the short Elaitrope. _

"_That's all I ask of you, as a friend. Just teach Nora how to use Wakfu and make portals. She doesn't need to know anything else." Chibi pleaded._

_Yugo felt his jaw tighten. They weren't quite friends so much as acquaintances. After all, Chibi had to dedicate time to that secret love life of his._

_Yugo turned around, and walked through the portal._

Yugo awoke as water roared around him.

Asis lifted him out of the Spring of life, "We are going to be a here a while."

/*-*/

Amalia couldn't help but be shocked at the Sadida sprawled out before them. He was begging for help.

"I tell you, your majest, He had claws like an eagle! He butchered our village, even our soldier were helpless. His minions slaughtered and ate our cattle."

King Sharam Shar, Amalia's father, looked tired, "We will send out guards to apprehend this fugitive at once."

The Sadida cried out, "No! We need the Brother Hood of the Tofu. This monster butchered our soldiers and slaughtered our best magicians. We need Professionals-"

Armond stood, "Absolutely not, they've endangered the kingdom far too much as it is. I won't them in ou-"

"ARMOND!" King Sharam Shar shouted, before coughing. His coughs were becoming more violent and strenuous, so much so that Armond sat down looking concerned at his father.

Armond turned to the Sadida, "Leave us!"

"But my village!" The Sadida cried.

"LEAVE US!" The Sadida looking terrified as the guards came, wrapping their arms around him.

Amalia stood up as the guards were dragging the Sadida out, "Wait!" She walked down and clasped the Sadida's hands in hers, "We will consider your request." She gave her best comforting smile.

The Sadida nodded sadly, before walking with the guards away.

Sharam Shar looked at his son, "Leave me and your sister for a moment."

Armond frowned, "Father, I simply must in-"

Sharam Shar did not raise his voice, and Armond knew that forcing him to would be far too taxing on his father's body. He bowed and left for the hallway, fully aware of what would come next.

Sharam Shar smiled, "You would have been a fine queen, if only your mother had you first."

"Hey dad, don't talk like that." Amalia said, she could feel tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Her father's health had been deteriorating ever since the Ogrest crisis. Some thought the tree of life had been damaged, and that his name had been damaged. She wasn't sure as the tree's names were anonymous.

It pained Amalia to see her father suffer, but it hurt her far more that she was helpless through that suffering. She couldn't make medicine to heal him, she couldn't find a way to ease the pain. She could only watch as he put on a brave face every day, for shorter periods of time every time he woke up.

Her dad finally spoke, "Call them, help our people."


	5. Rising Tension

**Birthday Chapter time**

**/*-*/**

Yugo rolled on the icy ground as Carl slammed his sword into the ground. Yugo dropped a portal at his feet, and dropped behind the beast, before raising his hands to fire a Wakfu beam. Before the portal, opened however, Carl's tail wrapped around Yugo's arms, binding them together.

"HIYAH!" Nora shouted as she jumped out from behind an ice crystal and punched Carl's left ribcage.

"WYRAH." Carl laughed, before grabbing Nora's arms and slamming the two of them together. Carl then threw Nora into the ice crystal she was hiding behind, before throwing Yugo.

Yugo soared through the air, recovering at the last minute and opening a portal to catch himself. He looked behind him to see Nora stuck in a shattered crystal, "Why aren't you using your portals?"

Nora coughed, "_Why aren't you using_\- shut up. Not all of us have crazy powers."

Yugo, rather than getting mad, asked, "What do you mean, Qilby could use portals, and Chibi has the basics."

Nora turned red with embarrassment, "Yeah, well I don't."

Yugo was so caught up in the conversation he failed to notice thee hand reaching through the portal at his feat, "Of course yo-" He felt his leg get jerked to the side as he was thrown through a portal into Carl's fist.

Asis shouted from his desk, his quill in his right hand, and the shrunk book in the left, "Stay focused! The slightest loss of concentration can be more deadly than any sword."

Yugo picked himself up off the ground, "Easy for you to say, why don't you try fighting him?"

Carl suddenly jerked his hands, shaking his horned head.

Asis looked up for a brief moment from the book, "Pray you never see me fight seriously, because your world is surely doomed if I have to."

_Well that's pretty gloomy_ Yugo thought, kind of concerned by what he meant from that statement.

Asis returned to the book, writing another note on the paper, "Continue."

Yugo stood side by side with Nora, passing her a glance, "You wanna try a one-two combo."

Nora glared at Carl, " Sure, your portal and my fists?"

"I'm pretty sure that's all we can do." Yugo said with a laugh.

"Go." Nora said, surging forward, leaving Yugo to try and catch up. He opened a portal in front of Nora just before Carl's sword struck the ice, and opened the exit above Carl's head, dropping a confused Nora who flailed in between Carl's spikes on his back.

"What the heck Yugo! We didn't agree to drop me on his head!" Nora shouted as Carl began to shake himself, throwing Nora off.

"We didn't agree on anything except to attack, I didn't kno-" Yugo felt Carl's fist go through a portal into his stomach. Yugo spat up saliva and what he was pretty sure was left over breakfast. He crawled to his feet, and got in a fighting stance as Nora was launched onto the cold floor in front of Yugo.

Carl let out a howl before surging forward with his sword drawn.

"That's enough!" Asis shouted, standing up.

Carl stopped dead in his tracks.

Yugo lowered a hand to help Nora up, which she took. The two walked over the Spring of Life, the silence and tension between them was growing. Yes it was nice to have an Eliatrope to train with, but at the same time, the two were butting heads so much that a rivalry was more likely than a friendship.

Yugo dipped in the water, and the bruises and cuts began to heal. Unfortunately his outfit was not part of his body, and the tears were starting to show. Heck, Yugo was missing the shoulder strap to his vest. Yugo climbed out of the bowl, and Nora climbed in.

He quickly dried off, feeling pure as could be. The only problem was he felt like he was being watched.

Yugo turned around to see Nora whistling off into space. Her dark skin began to close the cuts on her face. She was pretty, he couldn't deny that, but a little too viscous for Yugo. Her eyes glanced down at Yugo with a bit of disdain, before she crawled out of the bowl. If things kept up like this, they would kill each other before the world could be saved.

Nora walked past Yugo, glancing over her shoulder to look at him, still not saying a word. What was her deal?

Yugo finally decided for himself to mend what ever rift was building between them, "Hey Nora!'" Yugo called out, running up to her.

"What do you want?" Nora asked, slightly exasperated.

Yugo had to stop for a moment, and think, "Uh could you hold out your hand for a second."

Nora took a step back, "Uh, no thank you."

Yugo looked her dead in the eye, "Please, hold out your hand."

When she saw he was serious, she complied, "Ok, now what?"

Yugo grabbed her elbow, and straightened her arm out, causing Nora to tense up, "What are you doing?"

Yugo pressed his hand against hers to flatten out Nora's palm, before walking beside her, "Ok, now run Wakfu through your arm."

Nora growled, "I don't have time to-"

"Just do it." Yugo said in an unyielding voice.

Nora sighed, breathing in, as Yugo held her arms straight. Nothing.

Yugo pushed up against her, straightening out her arm even more, "Come on, try again. Run the Wakfu through your palm."

She did so, and ag-

For the briefest moment, a pink portal flashed open. She let out a laugh, "Ha ha, I did."

Yugo nodded with a smile.

"So history repeats itself." Asis said walking into the hallway.

Yugo asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Asis smiled, "Nothing. Yugo, Nora catch."

He tossed them both clothes that were almost identical to the ones they first wore here.

"When did you-" Yugo started.

Asis smiled, "Oh, I've been working on that since day one of training. It's a little hobby of mine. You'll find the cloth is weighted, to ensure extra muscle growth, and resistant to cuts and burns."

Yugo stretched the vest out with his hands. It was a little darker yellow, like a dandelion color, than his original vest.

Asis scratched the back of his head, "I couldn't get the color right, I tried for four hours mixing dyes, but I got it as close as I could."

"When did you learn to knit?" Nora asked, spinning around in her dress, which was actually identical to her original one.

"A long time ago, the same time I learned to smith, but after I learned to garden." Asis smiled, placing his fists to his side.

"Aha." Nora nodded nonchalantly, "Well, thank you very much for the new clothes."

The vest certainly felt heavier, bit it was better than going bare-chested against Carl.

Asis clapped his hands, "Alright, now come with me."

Yugo and Nora followed Asis into a room with several dragon-like creatures. They had various colored scales, ranging from brown to green to white and gold. They walked as bipeds, with talons resembling human hands, but with the claws allotted to dragons. Their heads were like Adamai's, but narrower and more defined, with a snout that stretched out several inches. Their chests were bulky and muscular under a layer of a scales.

Asis called out, "Chino?"

One of the creatures, having green scales, stretched wings out of his back and flew in front of Asis, before kneeling.

"Yes, my lord?" Chino fiercly stated, "How may I be of service?"

Asis smiled, "I want you to get these two to strong enough and fast enough to deal with a Faceless."

Chino paused, before his body began to rumble. He then let out a roar of laughed, "These two, a faceless. You sure are an excellent comedian, my lord."

His laughter continued as Asis maintained his smile.

Chino's laughter became more forced and less enthusiastic as Asis continued to stare at him.

Finally, Chino gave up on the laughter, "You're serious?"

Yugo wasn't sure what was so funny.

Asis nodded slowly, "I am deadly serious." His unwavering smile was eerie, like He had foreseen Chino's reaction.

Chino's eyes looked a little fearful for some reason, "I will work right away, come on eliatropes!"

Yugo followed Chino, looked back at Asis who grinned, giving a helpful wave.

Chino called out to Yugo, "Training begins now!"

Yugo turned as a boulder about Yugo's height and width was tossed at him.

Chino shouted as Yugo barely managed to avoid getting crushed by it, "Hold that up for Four hours!"

Yugo turned to Nora, who appeared to be having an easier time. His mind quickly forced him to not focus on anything but the boulder.

/*-*/

"SO there you have it," Otomai bowed his head in sorrow, "The raids have been getting worse."

Evangeline and Percedal glanced at each other.

Dally had fierceness in his eyes, "So what you are saying is that there is a weird shadow monster causing havoc with other shadow monsters, and Amy needs our help."

Otomai looked up to see Percedal's darkened face, "I mean, I guess if you want to simplify the situation, then yes."

Percedal jumped up, "Haha, I was getting tired of all this lazing around. Hear that Eva, we get to be legends again. Legends! Legends! Legends!" He kept repeat that word before saying, "I can't wait to tell Elely an-"

Evangeline cut him off, "Now, hold up. I understand that Amalia needs our help, and no amount of reasoning is going to stop us from going, But the kids will stay here! This is too dangerous for them, and I won't let them get hurt just because you wanted a family adventure."

"But Eva-" Dally started.

"No buts!" Eva stamped her foot down, "I don't care if you beg me, I won't have our kids get hurt."

Percedal sighed, "Oh fine, you're no fun. But because you're no fun, you get to tell Elely."

Eva's face looked panicked, she'd forgotten about Elely. Floppin would be a good boy and understand, but Elely was too much like her father in his younger years. Telling Elely ' it is too dangerous ' wouldn't deter her one bit. It might even bolster her resolve.

Dally stood with a happy face, thinking he had won. Eva would be a Iop's uncle before she let that slide. "Elely, Flopin!" She called outside.

The children stopped chasing each other, and ran up to the front porch, Ogrest in tow. The thought that such a cute little creature would be the cause of the world's disasters would be playing tag with her children was far too humorous to ignore.

Sir Pere-fool was sitting there with his smug smile, thinking Elely was going to come with him.

"Mommy and Daddy have to go see Amalia, ok?" Eva said calmly.

Elely immediately jumped up, "OH, what's up, is it monsters?" Technically correct. "Or disasters?" Also not wrong. "The World at Risk?!" She must have really good ears.

Eva looked at Dally, who's face said_ Go on Evangeline, tell her._

Eva smiled back, "Amalia is having trouble deciding on a dress for her birthday ball, and she wants her closest friends to help her decide. Nothing too big, although, We do need someone to help carry the luggage."

Elely recoiled in disgust, "Uh, no way, can I stay here?"

Eva smiled, "I don't know, you might have fun."

"No thanks mom, you can have all the fun." Elely waved her hand dismissively.

Evangeline shrugged, her victorious smile plastered on her face, " Well then you'll have to stay here with Otomai and Ogrest."

Otomai jerked his head to look at her, "What?"

Ogrest, on the other hand, jumped for joy, " Haha more play time."

Otomai looked at Evangeline, "I have deliveries to make-"

"Which you can do after we are done." The Cra demanded.

Otomai sighed, "Oh well, I was meaning to spend more time with Ogrest any-"

The kids were already gone, playing in the fields once again.

Dally looked at Eva in horror, "that was cheating."

"No it wasn't. Come on Dally." Evangeline said. The two drank their recall potions.

They were transported to the throne room of King Sharam Shar, with Amalia standing to her father's left, and Armond standing to his father's right.

Ruel teleported beside them, a look of trouble on his face.

Amalia let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness Eva, Percedal, Ruel and…." No one else teleported in.

Ruel sighed, "Alibert told me that the village was attacked by a strange masked creature several days ago. People described a person looking like Yugo fighting it to protect the village. No one has found any trace of him since that night."

Amalia looked shocked, horrified, _hurt_, "What are you saying?"

Ruel looked up, "I think the monster got him. That's why I'm here, to help out while I still can, and do one last adventure in his honor."

Amalia's horror intensified as she closed her eyes, tears threatening to spill out, before opening them with determination, "He's not dead. The Yugo we know wouldn't die to some monster. He's alive, and He might need a little rest, but Yugo will join us when the time is right."

Amalia needed some comfort, so Eva stepped forward, "That's right Amalia, and we will help in anyway we can until he gets here."

Dally groaned, "That lucky guy got to fight the monster before _me_? Oh I am so giving him a hard time for that."

"Aye, And the fact that he's still making an old man like me work, is absolutely ridiculous, I'll actually charge him this time for making me wait!" Ruel growled.

Amalia stood up, "Thank you all, now lets go out and save the world again!"

Armond spoke up as they left, "I didn't approve this!"

King Sharam Shar placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Let them go, they aren't children anymore, are they."

Armond watched as his sister, who had turned into a fine, strong young woman, went with her friends to save the kingdom, once again.

/*-*/

"_Come on Nora, you got this." Adult Yugo encouraged, watching as little Nora's hands began to glow._

_She grit her teeth, and flexed her arms, but nothing came out. Nora let out an exasperated growl , before throwing her arms down._

_She looked up at her new mentor, "I'm sorry, I just can't. I'm just a stupid little girl who got lucky. Glib was right."_

_Yugo sighed, "Glib is right about a lot of technical things, but when it comes to practical knowledge, He's the dumbest there is."_

_Nora looked shocked as Yugo approached her, that he would talk in such a way about a member of the council of twelve._

_Yugo could see she was exhausted, so he looked at the rock pile that he had asked her to move with her portals, and opened one palm. A beam flew out and blew up the rocks, leaving an awestruck Nora._

"_That was so cool!" She cried out._

"_You can do it too, but first you need to get making portals down pat." Yugo explained, before coming up with an idea, "Adamai!"_

_His dragon brother landed with a loud thump, "Yes Yugo?"_

"_Lets go for a fly." Yugo asked, grabbing Nora and dropping the both of them on the back of the great dragon. Efrim joined them._

_Adamai soared off of the ground, rising higher, and Nora watched with awe as town and forest began to shrink from view._

_They climbed higher, and Nora saw the beautiful clouds, which looked like she could nap on._

_They soared even higher, until Nora saw the stars._

_So beautiful, each of them shining so bright, surrounded by wispy colors and what looked like space clouds._

_Nora could have never imagined such a beautiful world existed._

_Yugo smiled, "I guess this is high enough."_

_Nora looked up as Yugo rose to stand on Adamai's back, wrapping his arms around Nora._

"_What are you doing?" She asked, panicked at the thought she had._

"_Come on, we got to get aback on the ground somehow." Yugo stated, walking over to the side of Adamai's neck, "Let's take the quick route."_

"_Wait no please!" She shouted as they plummeted head first downward._

_They fell past the clouds, and Nora shouted, "Yugo help! Please!"_

_No response and they continued to plummet. She was going to be a grease stain on the ground._

"_Yugo, Please stop this!" She shouted, and He moved a little, but she couldn't hear what he was saying._

_She stretched her arms outs, desperate to soften the fall, and closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable._

_She felt a sudden jolt, and opened her eyes, to find herself sitting right side up, with Yugo still having his arms wrapped around her._

_She jumped out of his arms, "What was that, I was scared, and…and worried…and-"_

"_Thrilled?" Yugo said with a smile._

_Nora stopped. Indeed, the that was an amazing rush that filled her body._

_Yugo smiled, "I told you that you could do it."_

_Nora was really, really mad now, "You were going to kill us both to prove that?"_

"_No, If I started to have doubts, I would have caught us." Yugo said with a smile._

_Nora took a deep breath, "I guess that was…kinda fun."_

_Yugo smiled, "Of course it was. I love those thrills in life, Adamai and I live for them."_

_Nora frowned._

_Yugo stood up, "Well, I got you started, now you get to discover the full extent of your powers." He teleported away, Adamai following with his wings._

_This left Nora, both proud and lonely._


	6. Furious Power Unleashed

"Hurry up!" Chino shouted as the Eliatropes struggled to climb the hill. The boulder hadn't changed, but the environment had. Instead of holding a boulder on flat ground, they were carrying it up an icy mountain.

Where Asis had found the time to implement it, Nora had no idea. She turned to see Yugo falling inches behind as they continued their trek. She could barely see his tired, beautiful brown eyes. There was something about him that just made her heart flutter. Nora turned to Chino, "Can we take a break, I'm starting to get tired?"

Chino stopped, giving Yugo time to catch up, before turning around. Yugo shook his head to stay awake before flashing her a grateful smile.

Chino growled, "You can rest at the bottom!" He kicked her boulder, knocking Nora off of her footing, causing her and her boulder to fall down, both began to roll down the hill.

Nora couldn't feel much except ice and pain. She continued to roll along side her boulder, trying to stabilize herself. Nora felt the curve suddenly begin to level. Was she already at the bottom? Nora heard a portal sound, indicating that Yugo had come to join her.

Suddenly the ground beneath her disappeared, and Nora made the mistake of looking down. She saw the bright white abyss glaring back at her and she waved her arms trying to save herself. If she could just grab the ledge, Nora would be ok.

She felt a hand wrap around her wrist, and Nora saw Yugo's tired eyes staring back at hers. Nora felt him pull, and then try pulling more, but they were equal in weight, meaning he was doing much. Nora was certainly not confident enough in her portals to save herself. "Yugo, hurry up please." She pleaded, unable to hide the terror in her voice.

Yugo shook his head and pulled again, trying to lift her up. Nora closed her eyes. Yugo wasn't going to get any stronger in the next few minutes, and she knew that. Nora felt Yugo fall forward, only to catch himself.

Nora cried out, "Yugo!"

She looked up to see Yugo starring back at her, his eyes emitting a lblue glow. Yugo's chest also began to glow as he pulled her up. Where he got the strength, she did not know, but he pulled her up over the cliff and set her down before collapsing. The two were panting, side by side, exhausted.

Nora heard snow shuffling, and she turned to see a second boulder go rolling down the hill. Nora spoke up, "Hey…Sorry about falling, and your boulder."

She couldn't hear a response. Nora raised herself up slowly to find the Yugo had fallen asleep. She starred at his face. According to Asis, they had history as friends, allies, enemies…. Lovers. Their incarnations had all had different experiences based on the times and states of the Eliatrope people.

Nora smiled at him. There was nothing truly wrong with Yugo. He was nice, caring, and a good teacher. Maybe Nora's competitiveness got the better of her. Nora would have to work on that.

She watched Yugo's chest rise and fall, sleeping so soundly. Nora rose, only to feel Yugo's hands wrap around her arm, "Ad, I'm sorry. Come on bro, dad misses you."

Nora felt a wave of sadness overtake her. She didn't know much about Adamai, but Nora could tell that the subject was crippling to Yugo. She saw guilt, pain, regret, anger and so many more complex emotions flow from Yugo's eyes when he heard Adamai's name. She was curious, but didn't want Yugo to hurt anymore.

"Well, someone is a quick learner." Chino growled, snapping Nora out of her thoughts.

"You could have killed us!" Nora shouted at the Dragon-man.

"That would have been a mercy far too great for my personality." Chino snorted, "But even I did, my lord could have simply brought you back to life."

Nora was going to pretend that he didn't sound absolutely crazy._ Maybe he's not_ She thought. A few months ago, the gods were the pinnacle of power. Now she found that they were afraid of Asis, who denied being a god, and also state that he took orders.

She had gone from believing the Krozmos was endless, only to find out that there were multiple Krozmos across 'multiverses'.

"What do you mean, 'quick learner'?" Nora asked.

Chino snorted a puff of flame from his nostrils, "The boy accessed the Eliatropes' ultimate form. Just for a moment, but he still accessed it."

Nora glared at the dragon-man, "He has a name."

Chino laughed, "And I could care less about it. You two are wastes of time and space, and if my lord didn't control those resources, he probably would have done away with you. Heck, an ancient code is the only thing that keeps him from stopping your little world's conflicts instantly."

Nora stopped and blinked, "Ancient code? You mean he could solve our problems without our help? Why doesn't he?"

This was all a waste of time. These fights and drills were pointless. Asis could end these problems without ever needing Nora or Yugo.

"The ancient code: divine beings are only allowed so much intervention. Asis, who has the power to destroys gods, is not permitted to intervene between the conflicts of men, unless ordered to or called upon. Only someone who attempts to break the barrier between the gods and mortals is allowed to feel my lord's wrath." Chino clarified.

Yugo began to stir, "Uh, no more."

Nora looked down at him swiftly, "Are you ok, how are you feeling?"

Yugo groaned, "I'm alright, I'm ok."

Nora nodded, "Seems like it."

Chino groaned, "If you two are done lazing about, your boulders are at the bottom of the hill. Get them back up so we can begin training."

Yugo began to force himself up. Nora walked over and stretched out her hand. It was the least she could do. They'd have to be nice to each other to survive this hell.

/*-*/

Asis made a note of what he had just read. The demon gods of this world, being born without purpose, and thus rebelling against the gods. They have exerted a lot of influence, threating the lives of the mortals whom the gods were supposed to protect.

Asis continued writing. The gods of this world were indeed incompetent and weak. Their powers seemed on par with that of a deity, not a god. They failed to even stop Ogrest, a beautiful creature made by mortals.

Asis thought for a moment. Perhaps he should pay the child a visit, and understand the little creature's emotions. He stopped, being jarred by the word: child.

Where was Chino and the children? They should have been back by now. Asis groaned before blinking to Chino's mountain top. No sign of the Eliatropes. Asis really hoped Chino didn't kill them, otherwise Venix would have a third body to carry.

Asis scanned the area for energy. They were halfway up. He blinked to them, "Chino, I see you get live for another week."

Chino whipped around, his tail falling in submission and fear, "M-My lord, why are you here?"

Asis glared down at the Dragonid, "Why weren't you at my palace?"

Chino's eyes widened, "F-Forgive me my lord, I did not mean to provoke your ire. Time just sort of… flew by."

The two eliatropes seemed confused.

Asis cocked his head to the side, "Are you trying to tell me how to measure time?"

Chino shook his head and shrunk down even further, "No, my lord, I was-"

Asis couldn't hold it back, he let out a roar of laughter, "You can't tell I am messing with you? Come now, I will take the children, get yourself something nice to eat."

Yugo grumbled, "I'm not a child."

Nora nodded in agreement.

Asis just snorted, "You're children by your race's standards. Now come along."

The two grumbled as Asis grabbed their shoulders and blinked into a dinning room with a long table, with ten seats on each side.

On the table was a large bird, likely a Drago-Turkey, and several sides ranging from pudding to salad.

The two Eliatropes had awed expressions, most likely because this probably looked several times better than what Chino had them eat.

Yugo and Nora both ran to the table and began reaching for plates when Asis spoke up, amused at the sight before his eyes, "Well, I see you have adopted Chino's manners."

The two froze. Asis let out a laugh, "Go on, I'm messing with you."

Nora and Yugo began to dig in, tearing meats and breads off of the table top, devouring the food like a heard of boars.

Asis laughed before scooping himself up some pudding. The two made it difficult to get anything without getting a finger cut off. "You did eat with Chino, right?"

Yugo stopped, "MMPH."

Asis sighed, "Swallow first."

Yugo gulped down his mouthful before saying, "We got rabbits we caught."

Asis groaned, "Goodness, your bodies must be starving for fat. Eat some pudding and butter."

Yugo looked down at his plate before scooping some butter onto his potatoes. Nora asked, "Who made this delicious food." Before stuffing her face with a spoonful of stuffing.

Asis smiled with pride, "I did."

Nora blinked with Yugo. Why was it so hard to understand?

Nora asked, "How do you know and do so much."

Asis shrugged, "I learned it."

Nora blinked, "Why, are you like the god of polymaths?"

Asis shook his head, "I am not a god, at least not fully. I learn a new skill every so often, once I master an old one."

Yugo coughed on his potatoes. Asis opened a portal and slapped his back. Yugo spat out the food and looked at Asis, "You must never get bored."

Asis laughed, "I learn the skills _because_ I get bored. Fighting gods and deities isn't much fun once you know their weaknesses."

Nora blinked, "There you go again. Why do you say gods and deities? Is there a difference?"

Asis nodded, "I will explain it after lunch."

/*-*/

Asis led the Eliatropes down the hallway to a room with a forge and anvil, "So, to begin, you have the mortal world. This consists of all the races that have no divine energy in them at all. Your Iops, Cra, Feca, etcetera. "

Yugo nodded. Asis continued, "Above the mortal world is the Divine realms. Deities are the lowest class in the caste, being mortals with divine powers. They tend to be smaller scale, like local tribes or clans, and require a physical manifestation to exist. These tend to be warrior-kings, great generals, brilliant administrators, you get the idea."

Nora nodded, "Is that what we are?"

Asis snorted, "No, you don't have a cult following…I think."

Yugo nodded, "Is Dally a diety?"

Asis thought for a moment, "I suppose he could be demoted, as he resides on the mortal realm, and that would make Iop a deity. Next on our list is the Hermetes, or messengers. These guys don't really get a lot of attention, and that's because they are basically a mouth piece for gods to communicate with other divine beings. Above the Hermetes are the gods, they tend to be large scale, with impressive power and undeniable existence. These beings don't require physical form, and hold influence over the very fabric of reality. Fire only exists because the fire god exists."

Yugo blinked, "So, if the gods stopped existing-"

"Reality would cease to exist." Asis finished, "Although there are ways to prevent a bland world without anything cool."

Nora was quiet.

Asis coughed, "Right, now for the Angels. They are messengers for the One Who Commands All. They answer only to it, and deliver only the most important messages."

Yugo spoke with immense confusion, "The One Who Commands All?"

Asis nodded, "It has many names and titles, It is without limit to power or knowledge. Everything answers to it in the end. Unfortunately, that much power causes it to not intervene in many conflicts, even concerning gods. "

The two were silent, and they both noticed the brightness of the fire when Asis mentioned 'it'.

Yugo finally asked, "is The One Who Commands All a cool dude."

Asis shook his head, "The One Who Resides Over Everything is above gender itself. But for the sake of simplicity, yes, He is a very 'cool dude'."

Yugo groaned, "My head hurts."

Nora asked, "Where do you fit in the caste."

Asis blinked with regret, "I don't…fit anywhere in there. I am not exactly supposed to exist like this."

Nora starred at Asis.

Asis nodded and continued, "Ok, so I am what is called an Alatreon. Alatreons tend to be more of an act of nature than an act of divine will. We destroy gods."

Nora shrunk down.

Asis sighed, "We aren't created so much as promoted. A mortal kills a god and devours their energy and they are an Alatreon. I suppose while I am sharing secrets, I am also your ancestor."

Yugo and Nora were shook out of their fear, "WHAT!"

Asis shook his head, "More like a great-Grandfather than a dad. You see, when my create was conceive, I was the first dragon. That Idea was scrapped for some reason, but you can't just dismiss a powerful create, and so the Alatreon was born. I was made into divine form as a god, before turning into a mortal to defeat a deity. I absorbed the dragon, and now all three aspects are one. Now do you a magic knife or hammer?" Asis opened a cupboard to reveal an assortment of weapons.

The kids blinked.

Asis groaned, "Look, forget I told you. I don't have a connection to you, I simply need champions to fix this world the gods screwed up."

Yugo thought of everything he just said. He had found a family member, after all these years.

Asis snapped his fingers, "A magic weapon?"

Yugo shook himself, "Uh, what."

Asis nodded, "I see, watch." Asis pulled out a knife and threw it at a target that was at the end of the room. The knife hit the bull's eye…before falling through it like nothing was there. Beneath the bull's eye was a cut that shimmered into the knife.

Asis smiled, "An illusion knife. It creates a duplicate to throw an enemy's dodge while the real one will land a messy blow. Won't help you against a faceless, but it has its uses."

Yugo shook his head, "Why won't it help?"

Asis cocked his head, "Faceless are blind. They don't even have eyes. They see through energy, if that makes sense."

Yugo started, "Like Wakfu currents."

Asis groaned, "I told you, I am not calling it that. I will call it energy. Now let's test you fighting skills."

Asis led Nora and Yugo to the main hall where they had trained against Carl. He stood at the center of the room with Nora to Yugo's right, "If you can pierce my radiating power, you will be ready to fight the faceless."

Yugo and Nora looked at each other, before looking back at Asis.

Asis licked his lips, "Right, I won't counter attack. Not unless you actually puncture it. You may begin."

Yugo and Nora turned to each other, before returning to Asis before Yugo asked, "Now?"

Asis groaned, "No, in an hou- Of course now!"

Yugo and Nora jumped through portals. Nora appeared behind Asis's left shoulder and Yugo appeared beneath Asis, Yugo throwing a jab and Nora throwing a punch. The two fists clashed with a purple fire, before bouncing off. Asis snorted, "Are you even trying?"

The two leapt through portals again, this time taking the other's portal to attack.

Asis groaned, "It's an aura, it just exists. It doesn't get surprised, so just hit me as hard as you can.

The two let out a loud howl before charging again, and repeating their first attacks. Yugobounced back and flinched, gripping his wrist.

Nora ran to his side, "Are you good?"

Yugo nodded, "Yep I'm- ow!" Yugo shouted as Nora wiggled his hand.

Asis walked over and placed a finger on Yugo's wrist, checking to confirm his suspicions. Yep.

Asis spoke, "You've dislocated your wrist, give me a second."

"A second for- YAH!" Yugo shouted as Asis pulled his hand, before jamming it back into his fore arm. Yugo wiggled his hand. It was sensitive, but not broken.

Asis sighed, "Take a day or two to recover." Asis tensed up, before opening his hand and manifesting a hilt made of energy, which gave rise to a burning blade. Someone was intruding!

Asis glared at the doorway, ignoring the shocked Eliatropes. Golden horns where the first thing he noticed, before the spear, then the brown hair and the darker skin.

"What do you want?" Asis growled.

The goddess held her hands up defensively, "I came with a request."

Asis paused before asking, "And?"

The goddess spoke carefully, as to not provoke him, "This doesn't require immediate attention, but there is a conflict that is surely brewing over a piece of territory between two major kindoms. I would like for you to try and prevent a war."

Asis groaned, "I'm under even more restrictive rules than you, why would I take care of your problem."

The goddess shook her head, "I can't be impartial, I need someone with absolutely nothing to gain from a particular side controlling the islands."

Asis remained silent, breathing heavily out of his nose.

The goddess continued, "It would save a lot of lives."

Asis looked at her, "And you want impartiality?"

She shook her head, "I want the conflict to be resolved, and I will take any burden that comes from that. But I do want a side to win."

Asis nodded, "Okay, if it comes to blows, I will help. BUT YOU OWE ME!"

The goddess nodded, before vanishing in a golden light, leaving two stunned Eliatropes.

Asis groaned, before turning to them, slightly confused as to why they were so surprised, "What, it's just Feca. Every once in a while, a god or goddess needs my help. I tend to only intervene if necessary, but such times do come up."

The two Eliatropes blinked, as though they were finally getting used to how things were going.

/*-*/

Nora walked over to a sad Yugo. He seemed lonely. Nora finally asked, "So, uh, where's your dragon brother?"

Yugo slumped down even more depressed. Nora felt like she just touched the worst possible button. "Sorry."

Yugo shook his head, "No, I guess I should tell you."

Efrim came down from the rafters, as though to listen in.

Yugo started with a deep, sad breath, "A friend of mine was going to get married. Turns out, he had two of our Eliatrope Dofus, and wanted me to lift an island off the sea. Adamai and I split up, and we went with our own groups to find the Dofus and keep them safe." Yugo had a small smile at the hopefulness he seemed to hold onto. Then it changed to sad frown.

"Then bad things happened, and got worse, and worse. I accused my brother of being a shapeshifter, and hurt him to get the last Dofus. He told me to choose between my friend and him. I chose Dally."

"Why did you need the Dofus?" Nora asked, warily.

Yugo closed his eyes, "I was going to fight Ogrest to save my friend. I needed all six of them."

Nora punched Yugo's arm, "That's for using my Dofus without permission."

Yugo rubbed his arm, flinching, "Ah, I need them, or else my friend was going to die."

Nora shook her head, "And what were you going to do? Jab Ogrest to death?"

Yugo looked her in the eyes, "Jab?"

"Yeah, those aren't punches. Those are jabs." Nora said, thrusting a fist forward in the air, "Stand up."

Yugo did so, and Efrim watched closely. Nora traced his frame with her finger tips, before grabbing his elbow and holding it strait. She stood behind him, and knee'd the back of Yugo's leg to get him into the proper stance.

"What are you doing?" Yugo asked, nervously as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

Nora took his hand, and pushed it forward, twisting it as he pushed, "That's a punch you get a lot more power with the twist."

Yugo turned to face her, "Really?"

Nora nodded, "Now we're square."

Efrim spoke up, "Why did you accuse your dragon brother of being a shapeshifter?"

Yugo looked down, and Nora angrily looked at her brother. Yugo sighed, "One of the guy who was supposed to go with him, we found him frozen in the ice, so there must have been a shapeshifter."

Efrim snorted, "Then there is nothing to worry about. Adamai will surely come back and realize the misunderstanding. He is a great dragon after all."

Nora nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure he will forgive you at some point, just don't give up on him."

Yugo smiled sadly, but confidently.

Nora smiled back, "Now let's get you punching."

/*-*/

Asis was disturbed by what he was looking at. Creatures that had no recorded origin. They were in red letters; someone had tampered with the timeline. But worst of all, they had tampered with it so much that the future was tied to the fool's intrusion.

Asis couldn't just go back and kill the person or the creatures, because the future would change. Asis wasn't sure what was going to come of this, but he had a feeling that it would mean more strife for his champions.


	7. Divine intervention

**So this is chapter seven of my fanfiction**

**/*-*/**

Amalia's feet were killing her, "How much longer?"

Scribble squeaked, "Twenty minutes at this pace _your highness_. Goodness, if Yugo were here you wouldn't ask nearly as much. Or maybe he would just keep me rolled up. Either wor-mmph." Eva squished the scrolled back together.

Dally spoke up, "Relax Ami, exercise is good for a princess." He always kept his spirits up.

Ruel called out, "Wait up… please!" the old enutrof was panting. His body did seem to be wearing out. Bones had begun to creak, muscle were sore upon waking up in the morning. Ruel's adventuring days were numbered. His eyes widened at the thought. Not just adventuring. Ruel shook his head.

Eva turned to face the Enutrof. In all his flaws, Eva knew he was still a member of the brotherhood, still family, and his aging was not a misplaced thought in her mind.

Dally joked, "You're getting slowly old man."

Eva muttered, "it's slower Dally."

Ruel shook himself, and began to walk upright, "I'm fine, just a rock in my shoe. Learn to respect your elders Dally-o." He walked like he was hiding an injury.

Eva and Amalia looked at each other, "He didn't milk us for kamas?"

Amilia nodded in concern. Eva understood.

Eva called out, "Hey, can we take a break, I am getting a little woozy."

Dally turned to Eva, surprised, "Woozy, This is nothing compared to-"

Eva elbowed him in the ribs.

Dally got the message, "Right, I guess good rest is necessary for my warrior body."

Ruel muttered lowly, "If you insist." He sat down on a rock, and kicked off his shoes, stretching in the process. His foot odor rose, causing Amalia to gag, and Evangeline to pinch her nose. Dally was, of course, unaffected.

Dally leaned back against a tree right next to Eva. It would have been romantic, if he hadn't leaned over to her ear and asked, "Why are we going to Bonta again?"

Eva sighed. Her poor husband hadn't improved his memory. He had made some progress, but he was still the goofy young man he had been since the day they met.

Eva explained, "Bonta has had some strange events happening, with villages have spontaneous fires and people disappearing. This could just be a series of clumsy accidents and animal attacks, but it's the best we have."

Dally nodded, "Huh, Why didn't we just use a Zaap portal?"

Eva blinked, surprised at both her husband's genius and her own stupidity. Amalia also looked surprised. They had been so caught up in the logistics of trying to get all the food, water and stops planned out, they had completely forgotten about Zaap portals.

Ruel spoke up, "What's the matter, can't your young bodies keep up with this feeble old man? We don't need a Zaap portal, those cost valuable kamas that could be better spent elsewhere."

Amalia eye lay half lidded in disbelief, "And by 'better spent elsewhere' you mean in your bank account."

Ruel snorted, "I don't trust banks, they steal your kamas when you aren't looking."

Eva just shook her head, while Dally jolted up in surprise, "Are you serious, who knows how much is left in… oh no!"

Eva looked up at Percedal, "What's wrong Iop head?"

Tristepin ran his fingers through his red hair, "I left all of our kamas in a bank fund. The guy said it would triple on a good decade. I didn't know how long a decade was or what 'triple' but it sounded like a lot so I said sure. I wanted Flopin and Elely to do really well when they got older, but I- I'm sorry."

Eva calmly placed a hand on Dally's shoulder, "Dally, you lovable idiot, the bank doesn't 'steal' your kamas, they invest them, and give you more money back. The only thing you did wrong was buy into that 'triple in a good decade'. We aren't getting three times our money in ten years. Your gullible, but not stupid."

Percedal smiled, and pulled his wife into a loving kiss.

Ruel stood up, "save it for the road you two."

Tristepin broke the kiss, "We are on the road. Dummy."

Eva was breathing heavily. Even after five years, his kiss still made heart thump in the most explosive of ways.

Their thoughts were cut off by a cry for help. Smoke rose in the distance.

Only Percedal was happy, "Finally, some action!"

Eva smiled at her lovable idiot of a husband. Some things would never change.

Ruel carefully stood up as to not throw a hip. Amalia was already on the move. He began to trudge forward, following the footsteps of the others, as their youthful vigor had gave them hasty steps. Ruel simply had to make due with his old bones.

What Dally saw as he came to the village was burning buildings, and strange black, beastly men. Their skin was shiny and the color of coal, with horns protruding out the back of their heads. Their hands were like humans, only they had talons like hawks. A sharp tail protruded out the rear end, coiling and lashing as they leap around, violently waving spears and clubs.

Hissing and gnashing of teeth seemed to be the only sound that left their lips. Dally was excited. Eva, on the other hand, looked horrified. The entire village was devastated, and people were being hunted like animals. Elely and Flopin enter her mind, as she though about what would happen if these monsters ever came to her home.

Amalia noticed the ground, how the grass turned an unhealthy yellow where ever the monsters walked. The trees were shedding their leaves too soon. Nature itself cried in agony. Birds weren't in the trees, mice weren't in the fields. As the beasts trudged forward, it seemed like even the sun didn't want to be present, as clouds covered overhead. These creatures would destroy the entire Sadida people if left unchecked.

Amalia spoke with fire in her veins, "We have to stop them now!"

/*-*/

Yugo dove behind a stone pillar, avoiding Nora's wakfu beam. He leaned around the corner, only to find she was gone.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder, and the Eliatrope turned to see Nora flashing a grin before smacking him in the face.

"That's game!" Asis shouted, residing against one of the marble pillars. It would have been normal, if he weren't floating fifty feet off the ground.

Yugo rubbed his sensitive sniffer, she really got him.

Asis blinked down into the area, and the terrain began to melt into a brown mush before turning green, restructuring itself into the shape of a jungle, "Yugo, you rely far too much on your eyes. You must have been told at one point to use all of your senses. Your opponents won't always be honorable, and they won't always be openly hostile."

Yugo rolled his nose, snorting in a few times, "Yeah, but how many eliatropes am going fight?"

Asis smiled, "You never know, you might have to fight them all at one point."

Yugo wasn't impressed, "Have you ever had to fight a god?"

Asis blinked his eyes at Yugo.

Yugo nodded, realizing who he was talking to, "Bad example."

Asis nodded, "Yes, I first fought Venix the dark god. He won the fight so bad I woke in cold sweats for three weeks after his victory. Then I fought him again, and I lost, again. And again. And again. Until I beat him, brutally. I learned the hard lessons that I am trying to teach you, and yet you seem to think you have more experience than I do in combat."

Yugo straighten up, "I don't think… I know you have more experience than I do, but…" He trailed off.

Asis frowned, his ears seeming to wiggle, as though listening to something disturbing. He suddenly whipped around and fired a beam at the roof. A blue figured dropped down, chuckling, steaming, hurting, and probably furious.

The figure stood up, but still had a hunched over posture, "Hehehe, yep, you're an Alatreon alright. Hoho, that one really hurt."

Asis snarled, "You are trespassing, I should destroy you right now!"

The blue figure had a skull that seemed to always express his emotions, "hehe, hey now, I am just passing through. Though I do have some interesting information."

Asis crossed his arms, "You are still under review, you know that right?"

"Yes-yes, I know, now did you know that little black creatures are attacking a village. Now if my sources are correct, aren't you looking for a little creature that causes trouble in villages."

Asis stiffened, "Yes, so I assume you have purpose behind this meeting?"

The man stuck a long, snaky tongue out, laughing, "No, just showing how useful I am."

Asis nodded, "It means nothing to be useful to me."

A chuckle started rupturing from the mouth of the figure, "Ah yes, because you are completely meritocratic. You have _no_ nepotism in you at all. Sure." The figure began to dissolve, "See you around, god-killer."

Asis stopped for a moment, leaving the Eliatropes in wonder. The silence was crushing as Yugo and Nora looked to each other then back to him.

Finally, Asis spoke, "Yes, I guess should check just in case."

Yugo blinked, "Who are you-"

Asis suddenly blinked in a golden flash of light.

Yugo looked left and right, wondering where he had gone. Chino spoke up, "Alright, back to lessons. Both of you run in different direc-"

Asis suddenly appeared in the room again, "There are shadows on the planet."

Chino stopped, and produced a growling sound, "Well I think I can handl-"

Asis interrupted, "You are my servant, you know you can't go. If you went, you would have to acknowledge my existence, and you know the rules."

Chino growled, "I guess I won't see any action this time."

Asis shrugged, "Besides, it looks like other heroes are already engaging them. They are doing poorly, but perhaps they can win, or at least buy us some more time."

Yugo perked up, "WAIT! Who's fighting these 'Shadows'?"

Asis stopped and turned to Yugo, "The old Iop god, two women, and a strange old man whose clock has almost struck midnight. Quite the odd hero team, but they will give you more time to train."

Yugo felt the wind leave his lungs. He felt a sense of terror erupt in his heart, that they might die because he needed 'time'. Could he forgive himself if they got hurt, or even worse…

Yugo grabbed Asis's arm, pleading, "You have to let me help them!"

Asis shook his head, "I don't _have_ to do anything, other than my job, and if you die, then all of the time spent training would have been lost. One of them already should belong to Venix anyway."

Yugo interlaced his fingers in a pleading motion and begged, "I can't let them get hurt. I need to help them. Please, send me alone, and Nora can-"

Asis shook his head suddenly becoming distant, "No, no they aren't ready."

Chino coughed, "My lords?"

Asis groaned, rolling his head in annoyance, "Not you too. They still need training."

Yugo walked up and tapped Asis's side, just above his hip.

Asis's eyes suddenly widened, "Holy crap, it's a miracle, all three of you agree on something."

Yugo tugged Asis's arm, "Um,-"

Asis finally looked down at him, "Well, I've convinced myself that this would be good practice for you. I will send you to them, and I will protect your loved ones."

Yugo's eyes lit up, "Thank you, I won't let you do-"

Asis interrupted, his face becoming far fiercer, "BUT! I have conditions."

Yugo nodded, "Okay, what do I need to do?"

Asis maintained the solid, unyielding face, "One, You will return after the fight. You still need a lot of training."

Yugo nodded, slumping down a bit.

Asis cleared his throat, "Two, You can not reveal anything about me. You can't even tell them my name, unless I chose to allow it."

Yugo blinked, "But why? How do I convince them to let me go without asking questions?"

Asis glared down at Yugo, and spoke in a low, dangerous voice, "Tell me, how would your world react to its sudden destruction?"

Yugo's throat felt dry and Nora walked up speaking for the first time, looking as fearful as Yugo, "I think people would get scared."

Asis nodded, "So how would they react to the news that their gods are weak compared to a being that could destroy this star system before they could register any pain."

Yugo realized, "It would be absolute panic."

Asis smiled, "Now you are getting it. I could glass this galaxy in a matter of hours. My intention no longer matters, because that level of power creates hysteria. So no one can know about me until the time is right."

Yugo nodded, "Anything else?"

Asis smiled, his hands began to glow purple, "Just one more thing: Stay alive."

Yugo and Nora suddenly flashed through a purple, spiraling vortex, getting ready to meet their foes.

/*-*/

Eva fired another arrow at the black armored beasts. Again it hit only to shatter and fizzle out.

Dally was doing much better, as he was struggling to muscle through the creatures' defenses with only one arm.

Amalia was crying, clutching her head. Earlier, she had tried to restrain the creature's with brambles, but when the black beasts were wrapped up, the brambles began to turn greyish yellow and die.

Ruel wasn't anywhere to be found. Probably for the best, as he wasn't exactly at a fighting age anymore.

Eva dove, avoid a tail stab by the skin on her teeth. Dally leapt, and they stood back to back.

Eva spoke, "So this is how it ends huh, right by you Iop head?"

Dally smiled, "My dearest Eva, that's the best way I would ever be ended."

Eva smiled, "Me too."

As the creatures began to approach them, a strange mist began to pour in from all directions. This mist was a deep purple, and had the strangest smell of tar. But even more strange was the reaction of the Black creatures. Their exoskeleton seemed to separate, and bristle, like a bowmeow when threaten.

The mist began to swirl around Dally and her, and as Eva looked over, she saw Amalia being encompassed by it.

After forming a circle, a flash occurred, and Amalia, Eva, Percedal and Ruel appeared just outside the village. The black beasts were hissing, as the center of the village seemed to draw in speckles of light. The light began to swirl, and become more violent and unstable as it swirled, tightening into a knot.

A light purple dome began to form around the village, with The brotherhood residing outside of it. The Swirling knot suddenly burst into a dark purple sphere, seeming to flawlessly cut the ground in a perfect dome, before exploding with energy out, dissipating at the border.

The black beasts were hissing and growling, their tails lashing. A familiar voice was heard from the crater, "Uh, that was awful."

A feminine voice responded, "Yeah, I don't think I like that kind of travel."

Eva and Amalia watched as from the crater emerged a familiar face.

"Now, lets show these guys what we are made of." Yugo said, balling his fist.


	8. Vitality Within

Yugo stood at the edge of the crater, a pink themed Eliatrope emerging as well. She didn't just have burgundy clothes, she also had pink hair.

Eva, Amalia and Ruel had tears in their eyes. They had hoped Yugo was alive, but did they really believe he could have been? Yet here he was, Yugo, the boy who had started their adventures, and was with them now.

Dally looked like a dog who had just seen the return of his master, a joyful grin plastered on his face, "Hey Yugo! Yugo!" Dally began to run towards the Eliatrope. Yugo turned to see Dally, and shared his over joyed expression. Suddenly, Dally slammed into an invisible wall.

Rubilax suddenly shouted, "Dally, we have to get out of here, now!" he sounded…terrified.

Dally shook himself up from falling on the ground, and a purple translucent barrier began to rise around the village.

The Black Beasts began to shriek, flinching and scrambling around the village.

Dally laughed at Rubilax's terror, "What's the matter Rubi? We could be legends!"

"Dally, we have to go now! PLEASE!" The sword cried in panic.

Percedal looked down, feeling a slight nervousness, "Please? You've never said that to me before. What's got you so nervous?"

The Sword practically shouted, "GET ME AWAY FROM HERE!"

Dally slowly walked away from the barrier.

Yugo looked waved at the Brotherhood. The girl eliatrope elbowed him, gesturing to calming, but curious black creatures. It seems they were surprised by something, or a lack of something.

Amalia placed her hand against the barrier, "What is this?"

Eva mirrored the princess, "I have no idea, it is a barrier, but nothing like I am familiar with. Ruel d-"

Ruel interrupted, "I don't know anything about this, sorry."

The black beasts were growling and their bodies were convulsing.

With a strange horror, Amalia realized that the beasts were laughing. Yugo and his companion were nothing to them. They were expecting something much worse. That thought alone made Amalia shudder.

Yugo stretched his leg forward, bending it into a sharp stance. He seemed, sharper, in both shape and knowledge. He had certainly been working hard, where ever he was these past few days. Tristepin was impressed, Yugo looked like he had been training with Goultard his whole life. He actually couldn't let that go.

_Master Goultard?_ He spoke in his head, calling out to his old master.

_What is it Percedal?_ Goultard sounded distracted.

_Have you been training Yugo without me?_ Dally tried to hide the jealousy.

Goultard sounded troubled with a mutter _ No, what ever trained him is far beyond my capabilities. What it is, don't provoke it._

Percedal whined in his head_ But we Iops live for challenges and great foes_

Goultard scorned Dally in his own head _Not this time Dally-o. Do not fight it._

Percedal's face contorted to a pout. Did his old master not trust him. No, he was angry at Dally. Not for anything Dally did, but rather for who he was. Goultard begrudged the Iop god, and by extension, Percedal.

Eva spoke, seeing her husband's troubled face, "Dally, are you okay, you seem worried?"

Dally shook his head, "I'm fine."

Eva looked skeptical, "Dally, you can-"

A loud crashing was heard as Ruel slammed his shovel against the barrier, "I'm coming Yugo!"

Amalia jerked toward Ruel, as thought they had been snapped out of the deadly situation that they had previously resided in. The dangerous monsters that The Brotherhood couldn't even damage were now against Yugo and his Eliatrope friend. They were outnumbered two to one.

Amalia summoned brambles to slap the barrier. They continued to slap the purple wall, each strike getting more furious. She was so focused on trying to help Yugo, that she didn't notice the Black Creatures getting closer. Amalia continued to slam into the barrier, longing to see her best friend…or someone maybe even more valuable.

Suddenly, the black creature slammed its skull into the purple wall. It struck the barrier, producing an impact sound. The Creature staggered away, frantically jerking around. It was like the black creature was surprised by something about the barrier. Then the Brotherhood stopped, and began to notice the grey that was forming on the black beast's skull. It began to screech, as the grey expanded, going further and further, down the neck, across the chest and into the arms and legs.

The Brotherhood of the Tofu was horrified, as the beast crumpled into dust. Yugo seemed to understand, and he turned to the Eliatrope girl next to him. She nodded.

Amalia got it too. The barrier was harmful to these dark monsters, but ordinary people would only be stopped by it. Amalia tried to summon some brambles on the other side of the barrier, but the energy simple backed off once it struck the purple dome. She shook her head at Ruel, who looked helpless and terrified, like a father unable to catch his falling son from a tree.

Eva frowned, this would be tough for the young Eliatrope king. He was exceptional with Wakfu, but if these monsters got close, well Yugo wasn't known for his strength.

Then, a shrill roar was heard as one of the black beasts charged, lunging its claws at Yugo. It was followed by its allies, who circled the girl Eliatrope.

Yugo had braced, summon his Wakfu Shield, blocking the claws, and narrowly ducking as a barbed tail aimed for his throat.

Amalia felt her breath get stiff as she could only watch helplessly as Yugo was pushed back, his shoes digging into the darken ashy dirt as the beast slowly overpowered him.

Yugo growl, bracing and putting all his strength into keeping himself from getting pushed against the barrier.

Eva's lynx eyes could tell Yugo was giving…most of what he had. He was holding something back, not looking desperate in the slightest. Or maybe it was that optimism that always led the Brotherhood through the worst situations. Regardless, Yugo wasn't out of the fight just yet.

/*-*/

Yugo wasn't sure how to win this. He placed all of his strength without relying on his trance state into pushing the Shadow, only to have to give so that he could evade a tail stab.

He could practically feel the barrier up against his back. These creatures had him outmatched. Which meant Nora was probably doing worse. Nora.

Yugo had to step up and help her. He had to get away from this beast and even the playing field. His back pressed against the barrier, closing the window of mobility. His shield was holding, so that was a plus. He could hear portals being made as Nora was dodging various attacks.

The Shadow began to pull down on the shield, displaying its large array of teeth. The tail seemed to hoist itself up, rattling as though to taunt Yugo. The Eliatrope had no choice but to grit his teeth, and prepare to swerve.

The rattles seemed to get slower, not by a significant amount, but enough that Yugo could tel- it stopped. Yugo immediately jerked right, and the beasts tail skimmed over the vest, and into the barrier. For a creature without eyes, they did widen a lot as the Shadow staggered away, and lowered its slowly fossilizing tail.

It was now or never. Yugo lowered his shield and gripped his blade with both hands. As the Shadow took its claws and cut off the tail's end, stopping the stone process, only to find a Wakfu blade straight through its chest. The monster let out a howl, as it began to crumple in a black dust. First its arms, then its shoulders, before the rest of the body finally collapsed.

Yugo took a quick breath to acknowledge a cheer from Dally, and to recover some of the stamina he had lost. He to end this quickly. He allowed himself only a moment to catch his breath, then Yugo began to walk over to where Nora was fighting.

The Shadows were circling, and going in for jabs. If it were any other people, their target would have died, but the Eliatrope portals were proving to be problematic, as Nora only had to focus on one attack at a time. She would just teleport behind that attacker, who would become a shield from the second shadow, and would kick and punch as she went to land.

Yugo almost thought Nora might not need his help. But he didn't want to take that risk. Every portal Nora made burned her Wakfu reserves, and He could already see the toll it was taking on her. She was panting and sweating, whenever she would land, she would take a breath. Nora didn't have much evasion time left in her.

Yugo mustered all the Wakfu he could. He would enter the trance state, and end this fight quickly. Then a doubt lingered in his mind. Did he have the Wakfu to finish the fight? What if he ran out?

Yugo felt a vibration in his arm. He looked down to see his fist clench tight. Was he scared? No, He didn't have time to be scared. Yugo Burst forward, an explosion emerging from his step as his vest seemed to partially tear, revealing swirls of across his chest. His muscles felt lighter, and his arms felt stronger.

One of the Shadow that had been lurking behind Nora seemed to panic, bolting around as Yugo slashed at its chest. But the strike didn't land, as the creature had recomposed itself, and clawed the blade to its side. Yugo twisted around attempting to cut into the ribs, but the beast leapt back… into its ally.

Nora's pam lowered as she panted. She needed more Wakfu. She sent a silent plead to Yugo to buy her some time. Yugo understood that she needed a breather, but how was that going to- Efrim! Of course, she could still call on Efrim to give her Wakfu… if she could find a medium.

Yugo readied himself, bracing his shield in front of him as first Shadow charged. Instead of waiting for the impact, Yugo lunged forward with a stab, cutting into the arm, causing half of it to fall off. He didn't have time to celebrate, whipping his shield around to stop a stab from the Second one's tail.

Nora had a purple glow erupt around her. The Eliatrope's breathing had stabilized but her eyes remained closed as more energy transferred into her.

Yugo Ducked to avoid a slash, dropping a brief, but costly portal to evade the synchronized attack. He had to rely on what ever was in the shield and sword, which wasn't good. If only he had the Eliacube to recharge.

The Shadows seemed to slow down, prowling around their prey in a beastly manner. Yugo raised his shield over his body and charged. Perhaps it was a bluff, perhaps he wanted to try a shock attack. Whatever reason, it worked, and shield slammed into the first Shadow's chest, before Yugo's sword went over the top, into the Shadow's neck.

It was supposed to be a success. But it had a Pyrrhic side to it, as the tail whipped around, and cut a small mark into Yugo's arm.

He yelped, grabbing the wound. Why did it hurt so bad?

"Yugo!" Nora's cry was heard as a Wakfu beam traveled right next to him. Yugo felt woozy, his vision blurring. What was happening?

He heard a snarl right behind him, and Yugo sluggishly whipped around only to fall on his back. His vision blackening.

Nora Fired a second beam, burning into the last Shadow's flesh, watching it dissolve. She was horrified! "Yugo!" She cried again, hoping for a response, and when none came, running to the Eliatrope. She picked him up, and he started screaming.

Yugo's friends banged on the barrier Asis had set up.

Yugo's cries were from pain. He was suffering, and in anguish. But from a tiny cut?

Nora saw that the blood coming from Yugo's arm was dark purple, and had veins already stretching along his arm, "HELP!" She cried. What could she do? She wasn't a doctor nor a priest. She wasn't an Eniripsa? How did she deal with this.

Nora cried out again, "HELP! PLEASE!"

The Familiar voice spoke in her mind _Nora, Yugo will be fine, I need you to calm down._

Asis's voice had a comforting effect, and was surprisingly tender. She nodded, "Ok."

_I am opening a portal after I will lower the barrier, you need to make sure you grab Yugo, but avoid touching the wound. Ok?_

Nora nodded, she reached across Yugo's back, which was difficult since he was thrashing around. She picked him up, and the Barrier collapsed, rising from the ground into the sky. Then, a swirling purple portal appeared.

Suddenly the cries of Yugo's friends became apparent. Nora turned around, but remembered what Asis had said. If they came through, Yugo would never be the same. They were good people. "STAY BACK!" She shouted and began to walk backwards into the portal.

Yugo seemed to calm down, but began to murmur in a distressed state, "Ami…Ami!"

The Sadida walked forward, "Yugo! I'm right here!"

Nora shouted, "Stay back, You can't come!"

The Iop growled, "We won't leave him alone."

Nora saw that he was walking towards her, so she did the only thing she could. She opened her hand and shot the Iop with a Wakfu beam, singeing his stomach. The Iop fell down, shouting in pain.

A roar of protests erupted, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT."

Nora didn't have time to answer. She fell back into the portal, ready to face her newest friend once he awoke…if he awoke.

/*-*/

Lady Echo raised her hands and commanded, "CALM!"

Adamai wasn't even affected. He roared, spewing fires all along the marble palace, melting the grooves, roaring in agony.

The other members of the forgotten had taken cover, desperate to avoid being burnt to a crisp.

There was no explanation for this behavior. The Dragon was walking with their leader, her beloved, before suddenly crying out in pain. Now they weren't sure what was going on, but he seemed to have lost all control.

Echo called out, "Michelle!"

The Osamodis came appeared from behind her pillar.

Echo commanded, "Transform him into something…less dangerous…for now."

Michelle nodded, ducking behind the pillar to avoid being burned, then running and jumping up to touch Adamai's forehead. He was turned into a….. Piwi.

Yet even as a Piwi, He continued to claw and peck mindlessly. The other members of forgotten could attest, this wasn't an act of betrayal, or at least not a typical one. Oropo, appeared, "what has disturbed him to be in such a way?"

Echo shook her head, "Forgive me, I don't know? He seemed normal, until just a few moments ago."

"We must find out what ails him, and if it can affect anyone else."

Echo nodded.


End file.
